The Emo And The Girly Girl
by Areku13
Summary: COMPLETE! Sora is an average emo guy who hates life until one day a special girl walks into his life, Kairi he starts liking her but causes trouble with his friends he ignores them and ask her out which causes more trouble with his friends SoraXKairi
1. Chapter 1

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun was shining brightly in the town of Twilight Town. The birds chirping, children laughing and playing. Everyone was happy except for a 16 year old brunette. He was wearing a black shirt with the words, "My Chemical Romance" printed on it. He was also wearing long, black, tight pants and black and white converse. He had black eyeliner under his eyes; black nail polish on his fingers. He was also wearing silver skull earrings, neckless, and rings. His lips were pierced. Yes people, he's an Emo! The brunette was walking up a steep hill, he was heading to his high school.

"Hey Sora" a voice called from behind.

The brunette turned around and face the person who was calling his name.

"Hey Riku" Sora greeted as a silver haired teen came up to him.

Riku is a 17 year old, green eyed junior. He was dress in black jeans with a black Hawthorne Heights shirt, and a black jacket. His lips were also pierced, but instead of both of his ears, his right ear was only pierced. He was also wearing a black leather belt with a black and white star as the belt buckle.

"I see that your carrying your guitar" Riku said as he notice Sora carrying a guitar case.

"You know that I always carry my guitar around" Sora said, "anyways I got to practice the Battle Of The Bands".

"Dude, we're going to win the battle" Riku said.

"But dude, The Emo Heartz need to practice more" Sora protested, "I heard that there was this band that plays pretty good".

"And who might this band be?" Riku asked.

"I don't know who they are, but they're called EROX" Sora said, "Sounds stupid".

"Don't worry, we're going to win the battle" Riku said.

"Well I'm still going to practice" Sora said.

"As usual" Riku said.

"Whatever" Sora said.

"Your such a goody toot shoe" Riku smiled.

Sora punched Riku's arm.

"Ow!" Riku winced in pain as Sora laughed at him.

"So how was your date with that chick last night?" Riku asked.

"It was alright" Sora replied, "I broke up with her".

"why? That's like the third one this month" Riku said.

"I wasn't into her, she wasn't...perfect" Sora replied.

"You always say that" Riku said, "that girl was hot. She seems perfect to me".

"your so picky with girls" Riku sighed.

"Whatever" Sora said.

They stood in front of their school. They heard the school bell ring.

"We're late again" Riku said, "Mrs. Morris is going to be bitching about it".

"I don't care, she's need anger management" Sora said, "Big time"

Riku laughed. They entered the building and head to their class.

Mrs. Morris's First Period English Class,

"Sora! Riku! Your late!" Mrs. Morris scowled.

Mrs. Morris was in her mid 60's, she has short white hair which was tied in a tight bun. Her blue eyes were hidden by a thin rim glasses. She wore a long brown skirt with a white long sleeve blouse.

"Really? We haven't notice" Riku said, sarcastically.

"Man, she's wearing a skirt" Sora whispered to Riku, "you could totally see her wrinkled legs"

"Ew" Riku whispered, laughing.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"We could see your wrinkled legs, ew!" Sora replied

Everyone began to laugh.

"Silence!" Mrs. Morris scowled, "why are you two late?".

"because we had some business to do" Riku replied.

"What matter of business?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"Our business to be lazy" Sora replied.

"Laziness is not an excuse" Mrs. Morris said.

"No, but that's the only excuse we could think of" Riku said.

"You two have detention after school" Mrs. Morris said.

"Like wow" Sora said, "sarcastically.

"Both of you sit down on your desk" Mrs. Morris commanded.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Sora and Riku said at the same time.

They walk toward the back of the room and sat down in their desk.

"Hey you two" said a blonde, blue eyed, 16 year old dress in a black Avenged Sevenfold T Shirt and blue jeans. He sat in front of Sora.

"Hey Roxas" Sora greeted.

"Why were you two late?" asked a 17 year old who sat in front of Riku.

"Hey Zexion" Riku greeted.

Zexion has silver hair, darker than Riku's, he was dress in a black Funeral For A Friend T shirt and black jeans.

"Because we wanted to be late" Sora replied.

"Or you where busy with your girlfriend?" Roxas grinned.

"He broke up with her" Riku replied.

"Again?!" Zexion and Roxas said.

"That's like the third one this month" Roxas said.

"Ok what's the big deal if I broke up with a girl?" Sora said.

"Sora! Riku! Roxas! And Zexion! Is there something you four want to share with the class?" Mrs. Morris scowled.

"No" Sora replied.

"Then quiet down" Mrs. Morris said, returning to her teachings.

"Sora, what's wrong with you and girls?" Zexion asked.

"The girls I've dated are nice, but they don't seem right for me" Sora replied.

"Your so picky" Roxas said.

"Shut up already" Sora said.

Third Period Physical Education

In The Boys' Locker Room, the gang were changing into their P.E. clothes. They were the only ones in the room because they were late, again. Sora began to remove his shirt.

"Hey Sora" Riku said.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

Riku walk up to Sora and grabbed his left arm. Roxas and Zexion were starring at them. Riku turn his arm around, there were several cuts around Sora's wrist.

"Are you stupid enough to cut yourself?" Riku asked.

Sora look down at his wrist.

"Is it because of your dad?" Roxas asked.

"You know how it is, Rox" Sora said, "your uncle, my dad is always blaming me for everything".

"I hate it when he yells at you, ever since you know" Roxas said.

"Me two, but hey what am I suppose to do?" Sora said, "please, don't talk about it right now".

"Sora, you don't have to cut yourself because your depressed or hurt" Zexion said.

Riku let go of Sora's arm, "don't ever cut yourself or else, I'll beat you up".

"We have your back, you can talk to us" Roxas said.

Sora smiled at them, "thanks, guys".

"Come on, let's go before Coach yell at us about how girly we look" Zexion said.

They finished changing into their P.E. clothes and exited the locker rooms.

"Why are you four late?" a portly middle aged man also known as Coach said.

"Because we were busy" Roxas said.

"Busy putting on make up? Why do you four put make up?" Coach asked.

"Because we look sexy!" they all said, striking a pose, making the girls in the room to giggle and blush.

"You four! Run 5 laps around the gym" Coach snarled at them.

They began to moan.

"Do we have to?" Riku moaned.

"Now!" Coach yelled.

They started to run around the gym.

"I like it when he gets pissed" Roxas said, "he makes funny faces when he's mad"

They laughed.

"Stop laughing and hustle ladies!" Coach commanded.

"Yes Mam!" they laughed.

Lunch Time, The gang were outside on the school's courtyard. Sora was practicing on his guitar under the tree. Roxas was skateboarding as usual and Riku and Zexion were leaning against the tree listening to Sora play. Sora was playing the tune of Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine.

"Hey losers"

Everyone stop and look up at the 17 year old blonde dress in jeans and a black shirt with the words, "Volcom", printed on it.

"Seifer" Roxas snarled, "what are you doing here?"

"Just walking around" Seifer replied, "I see that your practicing on your guitar"

"yeah so?" Sora said.

"So you guys are going to compete in the Battle Of The Bands?" Seifer asked.

"Why you wanna know?" Zexion asked.

"Because you guys are going down" Seifer replied with his thumbs down.

They laughed.

"My band, EROX, rock out loud!" Seifer said.

"EROX?" Sora asked.

"Yeah and we are gonna win this battle" Seifer said.

"My ass!" Roxas yelled, "The Emo Heartz are gonna win the battle!"

"Whatever, later losers" Seifer said as he left and gave a who cares wave.

"We're gonna kick his ass!" Riku said.

Sora continued playing, Roxas sat next to him.

"We're gonna have a new student in third period" Zexion said.

"Really?" Riku said.

"Yeah" Zexion replied.

"Do you think it would be a girl or a guy?" Roxas asked.

"A hot chick for Sora?" Riku grinned.

"Stop with the girl crap, you guys" Sora said.

"Well we'll see in next period" Roxas said.

Mr. Castro's fouth period Biology

"Hello Students" a black haired, slender young man greeted as he walk into the class.

He was dress in a long white sleeved shirt with jeans and a navy blue tie.

"Hello Mr. Castro" the students greeted.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Zexion were sitting in the back of the room, Riku and Sora in one table, Roxas and Zexion in the other.

"We have a new student today" Mr. Castro said.

"Like wow" Sora said, sarcastically, he was playing with his pencil.

"Well this is it" Riku said to the others.

"Maybe a hot chick for Sora" Zexion said.

"Or a guy" Roxas laughed.

"Whatever" Sora said.

"Please give a warm welcome to" Mr. Castro began.

End Of Chapter!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Emo And The Girly Girl

Chapter 2

"Please, give a warm welcome to Miss Kairi" Mr. Castro said.

After Mr. Castro finished introducing the new student, an auburn haired girl entered the room.

"Ms. Kairi moved here from Radiant Garden" Mr. Castro began.

"Well Sora, you don't need to worry about the new girl liking you, she's a girly girl" Riku whispered to Sora.

Sora apathetically look up, as soon as he saw Kairi, he drop his pencil. Kairi was petit, her green eyes looking around the room. She wore a short, pink skirt, a white tank top, and a white with pink polka dot belt hanging loosely around her waist. She also wore white with pink stripped Vans. Her auburn haired reached down to her shoulders, one of her bangs covered her left eye. She look 16 years old.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Sora said, starring at Kairi. He felt kind of strange, he never felt this way toward anyone.

"Miss Kairi, please take a seat in the third table right in front of Mr. Sora and Riku" Mr. Castro said.

Kairi nodded and made her way toward her seat. Sora kept on starring at Kairi, she looked very cute to him. Kairi notice Sora was starring at her and starred at him. Sora smiled at her before she looked away and sat down.

"_She doesn't like me"_ Sora frowned.

He picked up his pencil and began playing with it for the rest of the class.

"Hey Riku, that Kairi chick is kind of cute, don't you think?" Sora asked Riku after school.

They were walking home.

"Yeah she is, but she's a girly girl" Riku said.

"So?" Sora said.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Riku asked, "she's different".

"Your delusional" Sora said.

"Dude, she's a girly girl and were different" Riku said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asked.

"You know how girly girls are" Riku said, "she's probably stuck up and conceited".

"_She probably is. I knew it wouldn't work out between me and her" Sora thought. _

"Why? Do you like her?" Riku asked.

"Huh?...oh no!" Sora stammered.

"Good" Riku said.

They stood in front of Sora's house.

"I'll come by later, okay?" Riku said.

Sora nodded, "later". He started out on his porch.

"Later" Riku said and walk down the street.

Sora entered his house and quickly head up to his room to avoid his dad. He stood in front of his room until he heard his dad shouting his name.

"Sora!" Sora's father yelled.

"Dammit!" Sora said to himself.

He put his things down and walk down stairs to the kitchen.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Don't you what me, what did I told you?" Sora's father said.

Sora's dad was a slender, business man. He was in his thirties. He look a lot like Sora instead of his black hair. He was a little taller than Sora.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"That" Sora's dad said, pointing to the trash can.

"What about the garbage?" Sora asked, eyeing the trash can then back at his father.

"Don't be stupid" His dad said, "Ill told you to take it out this morning to take it out".

"well I forgot, I'll take it out later" Sora said.

"No! Take it out now!" His dad said, Sora could hear the rage in his voice.

"I'm busy right now" Sora said.

"With what? With your gay music and stupid guitar?" His dad said.

"It's not gay and my guitar is not stupid!" Sora yelled.

"Waste of money" Sora said.

"I brought it with my money, not yours!" Sora yelled, "I brought it with my money that I saved when I was 7!".

"Don't you yell at me!" his dad yelled.

"I can yell whenever I want!" Sora yelled.

"Im your father!" His dad yelled.

"Well it doesn't seem that way since you never care about me! You treat me like shit!" Sora yelled.

"Go take out the damn trash, now!" His dad commanded.

"Lazy ass of a dad!" Sora said.

He furiously grabbed hold of the trash can and storm out of the room. 10 minutes later in Sora's room, Sora was cussing about his dad.

"God! I can't wait until I leave this dump!" he yelled.

He pace around his room. He knocked down the stuff on his desk and sighed angrily. He grab his guitar case from the floor, sat down on his bed, and took out his acoustic guitar. His red and white electric guitar was at Roxas's house. He began to play the tune of _All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me by Bullet For My Valentine_. The walls were painted black; his ceiling white. The walls were partly covered by many posters of rock bands. His laptop laid on his dresser. His cell phone on his side table, charging. He had a book case filled with guitar tabs, cd's, DVD's, a plastic skull, a pair of drum sticks that Zexion had given him and a few photos of him and his friends.

Sora look at his desk table, there was a picture.

"If only you were here, mom" he said.

There was a picture of a beautiful, gentle woman with long brown hair. She has blue, sparkling eyes, light pink cheeks, pink lips, light skin. She was perfect like an angel. A black tear ran down on Sora's cheek (FYI: He's wearing black eyeliner). A struck of pure sadness hit him. The angry tune he played change into the sad tune of _Seize The Day By Avenged Sevenfold._

Nine Years Ago,

7 year old Sora held onto his mother's hand as they cross the street, walking from school. They wore rain coats to protect themselves from the rain.

"Mom, guess what happened today?" Sora said to his mom.

"What happened, sweetie?" She asked.

"This kid was bugging Roxas at lunch and he was bullying him" Sora began, "I told that kid to leave Roxas alone or else. He left and I help Roxas up".

"That was very brave of you, standing up for your cousin" His mom said.

"Oh yeah, I got this for you" Sora said as he gave her a white flower.

"Aw! Thank you, sweetie!" His mom said as she took it and place it behind her ear.

"Its beautiful" She said.

She smiled at him, he smiled back. Suddenly, the wind blew the flower off of her ear. It landed on the middle of the street. Sora let go of his mom and ran to the middle of the street.

"Sora! No!" his mom yelled.

Sora had not notice that a truck was coming. He grab the flower and stood up. He then heard the truck's horn, he look back. His legs wouldn't budge, the truck was coming closer and closer. Suddenly, his mom came out of no where and pushed Sora out of the way before the truck run over him. Sora landed on the other side of the road. He heard the truck pass by. He slowly raise up his head and looked around.

"Mom!" Sora jump to his feet and ran to the middle of the street.

He saw his mom sprawled on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Mom!" he yelled, he drop to his knees.

"Mom! Wake up! Please!" He yelled, frantically.

His clothes, arms, and hands were covered in blood. Tears running down his soft cheeks. He spotted the white flower covered in blood next to his dead mom.

"Mom! Please! Don't go!" he yelled again.

Sora woke up, sweating and panting heavily. It was the middle of the night. He was covered in his blankets, he slept in his boxers.

"_My past is haunting me, it's all my fault that she's gone. The pain would not be forgotten"_

He look at his calender.

"Almost that time" he thought.

End Of Second Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Emo And The Girly Girl

Chapter 3

A Day At The Mall

Two days later at the Twilight Town Mall, Sora and the others were hanging out at the food court, drinking their sodas.

"Hey Sora" Zexion said, "Check out that chick over there". He then took a long sip of his soda.

Sora took a glance of the girl Zexion was pointing out. She was dress in a black shirt and a black skirt with red tights. Red streaks on her black hair. She also wore red suspenders and black boots. Sora look away, "She's alright:".

The others sighed sadly, it was no use Sora had rejected every girl he sees.

"What?" Sora said.

"Never mind" Riku said.

"Let's go to Record Alley" Roxas suggested.

They stood up, throw their sodas in the trash can, and head to the store. They arrive at Record Alley in a few seconds and started to look around the aisles of cd's. Sora went to the back of the room to look for The Black Parade Album from My Chemical Romance.

"Man, where is it?" he said to himself.

"Aha! Found it!" He quickly grabbed the cd, filled with joy. He was about to head to the cashier, until he accidently bumped into someone. Causing him and the other person to drop their CDs.

"Whoa! Sorry about that" Sora said as he bend down to grab the CDs.

"Hm...Hinder...good choice" Sora said, examining the cd.

"Thanks, I love their songs" said a girly voice.

Sora look up, it was the auburn haired girl. She wore short jeans and a white collar shirt. A pink belt hung loosely around her waist. Sora stood up, not removing his eyes from her's.

"Hey, your that new girl" Sora said, "I have you for science".

"oh yeah, your that guy who sits behind me" she said.

"I'm Sora" Sora introduce himself.

"I'm Kairi" she said.

"Oh, here's your cd" he said as he gave her her cd.

"Thanks, well I gotta go" Kairi said, "Nice meeting you".

"See you later" Sora said.

"Yeah, laters" Kairi said, walking to the cashier.

He watched her pay the cashier and leave the store. Sora smiled and walk back to his friends.

"What cha smiling about, Mr. Emo?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, just" Sora replied.

"What happened or what?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing" Sora said as he change his expression.

"Let's go already" Riku said.

They brought their CDs and left the store.

"What did you guys brought?" Sora asked as they sat back down in the food court. Riku was out ordering pizza from one of the restaurants.

"I got the Phobia cd since my other one is scratch because of my cousin" Zexion said.

"I got the Beautiful Lie Album" Roxas said.

"Riku got one of the AC/DC Albums" Zexion said.

"What about you?" Roxas asked.

"I got The Black Parade" Sora replied.

"Man, I already got that cd since like it first came out" Roxas said.

"I know, I haven't had time before to get it" Sora said.

Riku came back, carrying a large pizza box. As soon as Riku laid the pizza on the table, Zexion and Roxas quickly took a slice of pizza. Two punk girls approach them; a brunette and the one they saw earlier.

"Hey" The brunette greeted.

"Hey" Riku and Sora greeted back.

"We saw you earlier right here" the other girl said.

"We noticed you too" Riku said as he smiled at them.

"You two are cute" she said.

"Especially you" the brunette said to Sora.

"Thanks" Sora said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" they asked.

"Sure" Riku said.

"Not interested" Sora said.

"Aw...well too bad. I guess we'll be seeing you two later" they said and left.

"Sora, what's wrong with you?" Riku asked, "a girl asked you out!".

"so? I don't care" Sora said.

Riku sighed sadly, he took a slice of pizza before Zexion took it and began eating. The rest of the day, they spent walking around the mall, hanging out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Emo And The Girly Girl

Chapter 4

The Study Date

Two days Later, Third Period, Sora was starring at Kairi since class began while his friends were talking.

"Hey Sora" Riku said.

Sora didn't budge, he kept on starring at Kairi.

"Sora!" Riku said.

"Huh?...ok...um...what?" Sora stammered.

"Are you okay? Your like spacing out a lot today" Zexion said.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Sora replied.

"You think? Since when?" Roxas laughed.

"I started 10 minutes ago, its great" Sora said, "you should try it out!".

They laughed.

"Where's your guitar?" Riku asked.

"I left it at home" Sora replied.

"No, really? Where is it?" Roxas said.

"At home" Sora replied again, " I didn't feel like carrying it today".

"whoa, that's weird" Zexion said, "you always carry it around".

"this concludes our lesson for today" Mr. Castro said, "class is dismiss" he said before the school bell rang.

Everyone pack up their stuff and one by one left the room.

"See you guys later, okay?" Sora said to his friends as they exited the class room.

"Why? Where you going?" Riku asked.

"I gotta go do something" Sora replied, "bye".

Sora head the other way.

"He's in a hurry" Zexion said.

Sora walk down the hall until he spotted Kairi at her locker, grabbing her books. Seifer stood next to her. Sora felt rage inside of him.

"What is he doing with her?" he thought.

He saw Kairi giggling, sure enough Seifer was hitting on her. Seifer left, heading the other way. Sora took the chance and walk up toward Kairi.

"Hey" Sora greeted as he approach her.

"Hey Sora" Kairi greeted back.

"Were you talking to Seifer?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Kairi replied.

"What were you two talking about?" Sora asked.

"About some stuff" Kairi replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Sora asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kairi asked.

"Because I'm curious" Sora said.

"Sounds like your jealous" Kairi said.

"Me jealous? Ha!" Sora said, "really? What were you two talking about?

"We were just talking about school junk" Kairi replied, giggling.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Sora asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes, I am" Kairi said.

"Alright, I believe you" Sora said, "so how was the Hinder cd?"

"Great!" Kairi said.

"You know I know how to play a few of their songs" Sora said.

"Really?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, if you want I could show you on my guitar" Sora said.

"Awesome!" Kairi said as she close her locker.

Sora blushed, Kairi think he's awesome!

"So did you study for the test?" Kairi asked.

"What test?" Sora asked.

"The one that we're going to have tomorrow in science" Kairi replied.

"Are you sure?" Sora said, kind of freaking out.

"Yeah, he said it today and yesterday" Kairi replied.

"I wasn't paying attention! Man I need to pass this test or else!" Sora said, panicking, "But I don't get any of this crap!"

Kairi stared at him, his hands on his head, rapidly pacing back and forth, saying how he will fail the test. Kairi giggled, she thought this was funny.

"If you want, I could help you study?" Kairi asked, trying to calm Sora.

"Really?" Sora stop and look at her with hope.

"Yeah" Kairi responded.

Sora walk back toward her and grab her hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said, jumping up and down filled with joy.

"Ok! Ok! You can stop now!" Kairi said laughing.

Sora finally stop and let go of her hands, "sorry".

"You wanna study at my place or your's?" Kairi asked.

"My place...bad idea" Sora said, "what about your's?".

"alright" Kairi said.

She took out a sheet of paper and a pen. She began writing down her address and gave it to him.

"Come by around 5, okay?" She said.

"Cool" Sora said.

"See you later then" Kairi said.

"Later" Sora said as he watch her leave.

"I have a study date with Kairi!" He thought.

"Sora, are you done?" He heard Riku's voice behind him.

"What?!" Sora jumped and quickly place the paper inside his pocket.

Riku and the others stared at him, weird, as Sora turn to him.

"Yeah, I'm done" Sora replied, cooly.

"What's with you?" Zexion asked.

"What were you doing anyways?" Roxas asked.

"None of your business" Sora replied, he began to walk down the hall.

"You think he's hiding something?" Roxas asked Riku.

"I don't know" Riku replied.

They ran after Sora, kept asking what was he doing earlier.

After School,

"So what are we going to do?" Zexion asked.

"We could go skateboard?" Roxas suggested.

"You always wanna go skateboard" Riku said.

"Hey, I'm a skater freak" Roxas said.

"We could go hang out at the park?" Zexion said.

"Or we could go practice for the battle?" Riku said, "what do you think, Sora?".

"huh? Oh sorry, I can't" Sora said, "I gotta go do something with um...my dad".

"with your dad?" Riku said.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"But you never do anything with your dad" Roxas said.

"True, but I'm trying to be nice for once" Sora said, "I'll see you guys later".

Sora left, running.

"Oka..." Roxas said.

"Weird" Riku said.

"So this is her place?" Sora said, "cool".

Sora stood in front of Kairi's house. It was not that small, not that big, just perfect. It was a creme colored with a pink door. Pink, yellow, and white flowers planted in the front yard.

"Looks kind of girly, but it's better than my house" he thought.

He walked to the front door and rang the door bell. Kairi answered the door after a few seconds; wearing denim pants, a pink shirt and a white long sleeve sweater.

"Hey Sora" Kairi greeted.

"Hey Kairi" Sora greeted back, "You like great!"

Kairi turn red and flip her hair, "Thanks, come in".

She moved aside to let the brunette in. He walked in and look around the room. Kairi closed the door behind him. Sora stop and look at a yellow framed photo that is hung on the white wall. It was a picture of a 7 year old, auburn haired girl in a yellow sun dress with a white hat. Two of her teeth are missing.

"Is this you?" Sora pointed at the photo.

Kairi giggled nervously, "Yeah, I look pretty dorky back then".

"Don't you mean you look dorky right now?" Sora laughed, "Im kidding, you look so adorable".

Kairi turn red again and giggled.

"Well time for studying" she said.

They both sat down on the light creme couch, Sora put his stuff down.

"Ok let's get this started" Kairi said, "What don't you get?".

"Let's see...uh...everything" Sora laughed.

"Loser"Kairi laughed.

"I'm not a loser" Sora said.

"Ok lets study now" Kairi said.

"Alright" Sora said, he took out his text book.

"Loser" Kairi smiled.

"I'm not" Sora said.

They began to study. They studied for an hour and a half.

"Well I can't take it anymore, my head is beginning to hurt" Sora said as he close his book.

"So you get it?" Kairi said.

"When my head start hurting, then yeah I get it" Sora smiled, "Thanks for helping me study".

"You welcome, what are friends for?" Kairi said.

"So where's your parents?" he asked.

"At work" Kairi replied.

"At this time, wow!" He said as he began to put his stuff into his backpack.

"Its barely 6:45" Kairi said.

"Time is so slow" Sora said.

"Like you" Kairi grinned.

"Yeah...hey!" Sora said.

Kairi laughed.

"I'm slow, but I'm hot" Sora said.

"Your calling yourself hot?" Kairi said.

"Why? You don't think I'm hot?" Sora said.

"Huh? Well yeah, I mean...your cute and girls always flirt with you" Kairi said.

"What girls?" Sora said.

"Never mind" Kairi said.

"So you think I'm cute?" Sora asked.

"Uh...yeah" Kairi blushed.

Sora laughed, "well I think your very pretty".

Kairi blush even more, she look at him. She felt very calm when she looks into his blue, crystal eyes. Sora sat closer to Kairi, they stare at each other for a couple of seconds. He leaned over to her, closer enough to kiss her. The moment was ruined when they felt a vibration. It was Sora's phone.

"Damn" Sora said as he took out his cell phone, "Hold on for a sec".

"Hello" He answered.

"Hey, it's me, Riku" said the person on the other line.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Where are you?" Riku asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sora asked.

"Cause" Riku replied.

"Your not my dad" Sora said, getting annoyed.

"Ah whatever!" Riku said, "come over to my place. We need to practice".

"Right now?" Sora asked.

"Get your butt over here" Riku said.

"Alright, later" Sora said as he hung up his phone and sighed sadly.

"I gotta go" he said, "I gotta go practice".

"practice for what?" Kairi asked.

"Me and my friends are in a band and we're competing in this battle of the bands" Sora replied.

"Awesome!" Kairi exclaimed.

"The battle is in a couple of weeks" Sora began, "It would be more awesome if you could come and see me and my band".

"Of course, I'll go" Kairi agreed, "I'm your friend after all".

"yeah...friend" Sora said, "ok I got to go".

They walk over to the door, Sora step outside.

"I'll see you later" Kairi said.

"Later" Sora said, sadly as he head off. Kairi close the door behind him.

"Stupid Riku" Sora thought, "had to ruined my moment".

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him" He continued his way toward Riku's house.

End of Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 5

The next day, Sora sat under the tree, waiting for his friends to arrive from eating lunch. He was busy playing on his guitar. All day long, his mind kept picturing the day before, his study date with Kairi.

"Hey" Zexion greeted as him and the others arrived.

Sora stop playing and look up at them. "Hey" he greeted back.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Nothing" Sora replied.

"You sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, not to worry" Sora replied.

"So what did you and your dad do yesterday?" Zexion asked as he sat down next to Sora.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we fix the roof" Sora lied.

"Why? Its not broken" Riku said.

"Well you know my dad, he likes everything to be perfect" Sora lied again.

"Ah huh" Roxas said as he sat down on the pavement. Riku leaned against the tree. Roxas started to put his black beanie over his face and put his arms behind his head. Suddenly, Sora heard giggling, he looked up. It was Kairi and her friends, they were laughing and talking. Kairi notice Sora and wave at him. Sora waved back and smiled. The girls walked passed him and his friends.

"What was that about?" Riku asked him.

"I don't know, I was just being friendly" Sora lied.

"You like her?" Zexion asked.

"What?! No way!" Sora lied.

"Good" Riku said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" Roxas said as he flip over one side of his beanie to see his friends.

"No one talking to you" Zexion said.

"How mean" Roxas laughed.

Suddenly, they heard the school bell.

"Ah man, we have that test in science huh?" Roxas said.

"Yup" Sora said.

They stood up and gather their things.

"Eh, I don't care" Riku said.

After science class, the gang came out of the class with sad expressions on their faces except for Sora.

"Man that test is so freakin hard" Roxas complained.

"I guessed on everything" Zexion said.

"Hey Sora, what did you got on the test?" Riku asked the brunette.

"Huh? Um...a letter?" Sora said.

"You got an F, didn't you?" Roxas asked.

"No, a B" Sora said as he head down the hall way.

"A B?!" they said.

They ran after Sora.

"How did you got a B?" Zexion asked.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, its called studying" Sora said, "why don't you guys try it out?".

"you studied?" Riku asked.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"What have you done with our Sora?" Roxas asked.

"You guys are stupid" Sora said.

"Since when did you studied?" Zexion asked.

"Yesterday" Sora replied, "I'll see you guys later. I gotta do something very quick".

Sora walk down the hall way, very fast. Leaving his friends behind.

"Messed up" Zexion said.

Sora head toward Kairi's locker, hoping she was there to thank her. He was filled with happiness when he sees Kairi leaving her locker.

"Kairi!" He called.

Kairi turn around and look for the person calling her.

"Hey Sora" She greeted when she spotted Sora walking up to her.

"Hey" Sora greeted, "so how did you do on the test?".

"I got an A" Kairi said, "what about you?".

"I didn't do great" Sora replied, chuckling under his breath.

"What? But we studied together" Kairi said.

"Well look for yourself" Sora said as he handed her his test. Kairi took it and examine it.

"Sora, you dork! You got a B!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora laughed. Kairi punched his arm.

"Ow" Sora said as he rub his arm.

"That's for kidding around like that" Kairi said.

"I'm sorry, but what did I told you about hitting people" Sora said.

Kairi punch his arm again.

"Ow" Sora said.

Kairi laughed.

"Kairi, thank you" Sora said.

"For what?" Kairi said.

Sora quickly hug her. Kairi was shocked, he was actually hugging her; she was turning red.

"Thank you so much" Sora said, "I owe you big time".

He let go of her, Kairi stare at him, still blushing.

"I'm sorry If I"

"No, its okay" Kairi interrupted him.

Their moment was ruined when Seifer walked up to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi" Seifer greeted as he flipped his hair. Sora snarled at him.

"Hey Seifer" Kairi said.

"Hey...Sora" Seifer said, uncaring.

"Hey" Sora looked away from him.

"Kai, what did you got on the test?" Seifer said.

"An A" Kairi replied, "and you?".

"A B" Seifer said.

"Wow, good job" Kairi said.

Sora roll his eyes.

"Wow, Kai, your so smart and pretty" Seifer said.

Sora glared at him, wishing that Seifer was gone or at least beaten up.

"Um...thanks" Kairi said as she looked at Sora. Sora cross his arms.

"I got to go, see you two later" Kairi said.

"Bye Kairi" Sora and Seifer said at the same time.

They glared at each other as Kairi left.

"Why are you flirting with Kairi?" Sora asked him.

"I'm not the only one" Seifer said.

"Heh, at least I'm not obvious" Sora said, "Mr. Wow, your so smart and pretty".

"If you think Kairi would ever fall for you, emo boy" Seifer began, "then think again".

"like she would ever fall for a wannabe loser like you" Sora said.

"Look, emo boy, she isn't gonna fall for you" Seifer said, "she has me".

"whatever" Sora said.

Seifer left. "Bastard" Sora said to himself. He began walking the other way.

Kairi walk down the hallway, humming a happy tune. She was happy.

"Hey Kairi" greeted two of Kairi's friends.

"Hey Yuffie, Olette" Kairi greeted back.

"What's with the smile?" Olette asked her.

"Oh noting" Kairi replied.

"I saw you and Sora, hugging" Yuffie said.

"What?...no, no" Kairi stammered, "we weren't hugging".

"your lying" Yuffie said.

"I see, you like him, don't you?" Olette smiled.

"No, I don't" Kairi lied, "we're just friends".

"It looks like you do" Olette said.

"You wanna kiss him" Yuffie said.

"You guys, shut up" Kairi said, turning red, "ok, I kind of like him, but don't tell anyone".

Yuffie and Olette smiled, "okay, we won't".

"so have he asked you out?" Yuffie asked.

"No, I think he doesn't like me that way" Kairi frowned.

"Oh, well we gotta go" Olette said.

"Alright, bye" Kairi said.

"Bye" Olette and Yuffie said as they left. Kairi was about to leave until Sora called her name.

"Kairi!" Sora called.

Kairi turn around and smiled, "yeah?".

"hey, can you help me study again?" he asked.

"Sure" Kairi replied.

"What about if we study tomorrow? I gotta practice with my band today" Sora said.

"Sure" she said again.

"One more thing, can I walk you to your classroom?" Sora asked.

"Sure, thanks" Kairi said.

They began walking toward Kairi's classroom. Both of them wanted the other to hold their hand so badly.

End of chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 6

First Kiss

After school, the gang were at Riku's house, in his garage, practicing for the battle.

"Alright, everybody take 10" Riku said.

They stop playing and put their instruments down, feeling very tired. They sat down on Riku's couch except for Riku.

"You guys, want anything?" Riku asked them.

"Do you have any sodas?" Roxas asked him

"Pepsi or Coke?" Riku said.

"Coke, I don't like Pepsi" Roxas said, "Taste kind of bleh".

"Make that two" Zexion added.

Riku nodded and look at Sora, who was tying his black and white converse.

"You want anything?" Riku asked Sora.

"Nah, I'm good" Sora replied.

"Alright then" Riku said and thus he went up inside his house.

"So, Sora?" Roxas said as he and Zexion sat closer to Sora.

"Yeah?" Sora said as he sat backer.

"So what were you doing earlier at school?" Roxas asked.

Sora stare at him, wide eyed. "Nothing" he replied.

"Really? How boring" Zexion said, sarcastically.

"Come on, tell us" Roxas said.

"I was doing nothing" Sora said.

"So you ditch us at school just to do nothing?" Zexion said.

"Yeah, pretty much" Sora said.

"Come on, tell us" Roxas begged again.

Sora ignored them, pick up his guitar, and began to tune it.

Roxas and Zexion sighed sadly.

"He's doing that 'I'm gonna ignore you guys by tunning my guitar' thing again" Zexion said.

"That kind of ..hurts" Roxas joked.

Riku entered the room with the two sodas. "Here you go" he said as he toss the can to Roxas and Zexion.

"Thanks" They both said and opened their sodas.

Riku sat down on the recliner.

"Sora's doing the 'I'm gonna ignore you guys by tunning by guitar' thing, huh?" Riku said as he notice the brunette.

"What was your first clue?" Roxas said and took a sip of his soda.

"So what's the reason he's ignoring you two?" Riku asked.

"We asked him what he has been doing earlier at school" Zexion replied.

"But he won't tell us" Roxas added and pouted.

"Hm...maybe he has a girlfriend" Riku suggested.

Sora stop tunning his guitar. "No, I don't" he said and put his guitar down.

"Then how come you keep ditching us at school?" Zexion asked.

"Because I have some things to do at school" Sora replied.

"Like what?" Roxas asked.

Sora stare at them, they can't know that he has been ditching them to see Kairi. He can't let them know that he likes her.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but I gotta go" Sora said and began to put his guitar into his case.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"I gotta help my dad...clean the house" Sora lied.

"Clean the house?" Roxas said.

"Yeah" Sora said, "See you guys later".

"Later" they said.

Sora got his stuff and left the house. Few seconds later, Sora walk down the street, carrying his guitar case, and thinking.

_They won't understand. I should tell them but come on! I'm ditching them so I can see..._

"Kairi!" He exclaimed.

He stop walking, Kairi stood in front of him.

"Hey Sora" She greeted. She was wearing a white skirt, a pink spaghetti shirt with two white lines printed on her right side.

"Man, she's cute" he thought.

"Hey Kairi" he said.

"I thought you were practicing with your band" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I was" Sora began, "But I wasn't feeling well, so I left".

"Your not feeling well? Ah poor guy" Kairi said in a cute way.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Sora thought. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm coming back from a friend's house, now I'm going home" Kairi replied.

"What were you doing at your friend's?" Sora asked.

"Hanging out, listening to music, talking" Kairi replied.

"Talking about what?" Sora asked.

"Stuff" Kairi replied.

"Talking about guys, huh?" Sora said, smiling.

"No" Kairi said.

"No?" Sora said.

"Yes" Kairi said.

"Oh, so you were talking about guys" Sora said.

"No! We weren't" Kairi protested.

"Ok, don't get mad" Sora said.

"I'm not mad" Kairi said.

"You sound like it" Sora said.

"Well, I'm not" Kairi said.

"Well, I'm sorry about me annoying you" Sora said.

"Your not annoying me" Kairi said.

"Really?" Sora said.

"Seriously" Kairi replied, she smiled.

Sora stare at her eyes. "She's so cute, smart, and funny!" he thought.

"Well, I better go home" Kairi said.

"You want me to walk you home?" Sora asked, "You know since its getting dark".

"How nice of you, sure you can walk me home" Kairi said.

They both began walking toward Kairi's house. They arrived in ten minutes, along the way they have been talking and having a great time.

"Ok, one more question" Kairi said.

"Alright" Sora said.

"Ok, what's your embarrassing moment?" Kairi asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" Sora said as he began to turn red.

"Hey, I told you mine, you have to tell me yours" Kairi said.

Sora laughed, "alright, alright".

"hm... last year, me and my friends were playing at this gig and I was kind of hyper" Sora began, "And I was about to crowd surf, but I accidently tripped on a wire and I fell to the floor and broke my arm".

Kairi laughed, "really?".

"yes, really" Sora said.

Kairi laughed, "your such a dork".

"hey, it wasn't my fault, it was the 9 cans of soda and 4 bags of cookies" Sora said, "and I'm a cute dork".

"You sure are" Kairi mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sora said.

"Nothing" Kairi said.

"Ah huh, ok my turn" Sora said.

"Alright" Kairi said.

"Are you a wannabe rocker or a girly girl that really likes rock?" Sora asked her.

"I'm a girly girl that likes rock" Kairi replied.

"Good" Sora said.

"How come you dress like this?" Kairi asked.

"This is how I always dress, black" Sora said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"No idea, I like to wear black ever since" He paused.

Kairi stare at him, "since what?" she asked.

Sora shook his head, "since my mom died in a car accident".

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kairi said, "I shouldn't have asked".

"no, its okay" Sora interrupted.

"No really" Kairi said.

"Really, Kairi, its okay. It happened a couple of years ago" Sora said.

"Okay then" Kairi said.

"Do you like to date rockers or gangsters, or what?" Sora asked.

"Hm, doesn't matter as long as the guy is cute, funny, and sweet" Kairi replied, "what about you?".

"same here, except for the guy part" Sora said.

Kairi laughed.

"So do you have a crush on somebody?" Sora asked her.

Kairi blushed, "yeah".

"oh really? Who's the guy?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled and giggled.

"I love that smile!" He thought.

"Hey, its my turn to ask you a question" Kairi said.

"Alright, alright, what's your question, madam?" Sora asked.

"Do you have a crush on somebody?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah and I really do like her" Sora smiled at her.

Sora and Kairi stood in front of Kairi's house.

"Have you kiss a guy?" Sora asked.

"No" Kairi replied.

"You haven't?!" Sora said.

"No, I want my first kiss from a special guy" she said.

"That's cute" Sora said.

Kairi blushed, "have you kissed a girl?".

"almost, but no. There's something wrong with me and girls" Sora said.

"Don't worry, you'll find that special girl" Kairi said.

"I already have" Sora mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, nothing" Sora replied.

"Did you really meant what you said the other day? About me being pretty?" Kairi asked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Sora said as he grab her hand.

Kairi look up at him.

"Your so pretty, funny, and sweet" Sora said.

Kairi blushed, "well your not bad yourself".

Sora laughed. They stare into each other eyes. One of Kairi's bangs covered her left eye. Sora removed it and place it behind her ear. Kairi smiled. Their faces got closer to each other. Soon their lips met. Sora put his arms around her, Kairi also put her arms around him. They soon let go of each other and looked the other way.

"Didn't expected that" Kairi blushed.

"I'm sorry about that" Sora said.

"No, its ok!" Kairi said, "I better go inside".

"yeah" Sora blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kairi said,

"same here" Sora said, happily.

"Bye" Kairi said.

"Bye" Sora said.

Kairi went inside her house and close the door behind her. A smile spread across her face. Sora stood there, starring at the door, smiling.

"She kissed me!" he thought.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

"Hey" he answered, happily.

"Where are you?" Riku answered.

"Hey Riku! What's up, man?" Sora said.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Sora replied.

"You taking drugs?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm not" Sora said.

"You sound like your high" Riku said.

Sora snap out of his happy frenzy, "I do not".

"so where are you?" Riku asked.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because we went to your house and you weren't there" Riku replied.

"Don't worry about it, im going home" Sora replied.

"Alright, see you later" Riku said.

"Bye" Sora said ands hung up his phone.

A smile spread across his face. He took one last look at Kairi's house and left.

End of chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 7

Changes

The next day, Mr. Castro was teaching a lesson and as usual everyone was trying to stay awake from the boring lesson. Roxas and Zexion were talking to each other while Riku was drawing and Sora was tapping his pencil on the desk, trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"Where's Kairi?" he thought, "why didn't she come to school today?".

He felt his pocket vibrating. He took out his cell phone, it was a text message from Kairi.

"Sora, I'm sorry that I didn't go to school today" Kairi typed.

Sora replied back "How come you didn't come today?".

"what was that?" Riku asked as he notice Sora.

"Oh, it was nothing" Sora lied.

"Oh" Riku said and continued back to his drawings.

"What are you drawing?" Sora asked him.

"I'm trying to draw a sign for our band" Riku said.

"Cool" Sora said, he felt his phone vibrated again. He turn the other way and answered it.

"I wasn't feeling good. I guess we have to reschedule our study date" Kairi typed.

"It's okay, all I want right now is you to feel better. Can I visit you after school?" Sora typed. He waited until Kairi replied back.

"Hey Sora, I know this girl that" Riku began.

"Not interested" Sora interrupted.

"Geez, okay then" Riku said.

"I don't need help on finding girls" Sora began, "I can find one on my own".

"alright, alright" Riku said.

Sora felt his phone vibrated again and answered it.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting. Talk to you later. Bye" Kairi typed.

Sora typed good bye to Kairi and smiled. He couldn't wait until he sees Kairi after school.

"Hey Sora, do you wanna get a bite after school at the mall?" Riku asked.

"Sorry, can't" Sora replied.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I have to do something, but I tell you what. I'll meet you at the mall after I'm done with my errand, ok?" Sora said.

They nodded in agreement.

"And this concludes our lesson for today" Mr. Castro finally said.

Everyone began to leave the class. Sora left with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait until he sees Kairi. Today, he had a surprise for her which made him kind of nervous.

After school,

Kairi laid on her bed, talking on the phone with Olette. All day, she had been watching tv, mostly watching girly movies like The Notebook and many others while her mom checked on her once every few minutes to see if she wanted anything. Her dad was at work, as usual, but Kairi didn't mind. Her dad is a busy man.

"Hey Olette, did we have any home work for any of our classes?" Kairi asked. She was on the phone with Olette.

"No, we don't" Olette said, "your lucky that you didn't come to school today".

"I'm not, I've been feeling sick all day" Kairi said.

"Aw, well feel better ok?" Olette said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now than before. I might go to school tomorrow" Kairi said.

"Hurray!" Olette cheered.

Kairi giggled, "OK, I'll talk to you later".

"alright, bye, Kairi" Olette said.

"Bye, Olette" Kairi said and hung up the phone.

"Kairi" Kairi's mom entered the room. She looked a lot like hair, but older and very short hair and blue eyes. She wore creme colored short pants and a white spaghetti shirt with a gold heart neckless and gold earrings. She stood next to Kairi, carrying Kairi's lunch, a fruit salad and a strawberry yogurt. She placed her lunch on Kairi's desk.

"Yes, mom?" Kairi said.

"You have a visitor" her mom replied.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked.

Before her mother replied, Sora entered the room, carrying a pink lily.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Hey Kairi, your mom is awesome and she's very pretty" Sora said, "now I know where you get your good looks from".

Kairi and her mom giggled.

"Mrs...Kairi's mom, thank you for welcoming me into your beautiful home" Sora said.

"Your welcome and you may call me Nancy" Her mom said, "I better leave you two alone".

"good choice" Nancy whispered to Kairi.

"Mom!" Kairi said.

Nancy laughed and left the room.

"Your mom's nice" Sora said.

"Why do you have that flower?" Kairi asked as she eyed the flower.

"I'm planning to give this to someone" Sora said as he examined the flower, feeling one of the soft petals.

"Is it for me?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sora smiled.

"Oh I see" Kairi said.

"I was planing on to giving it to someone special, but you would have to do" Sora said.

"Your mean" Kairi said as she cross her arms and pouted.

Sora laughed, "I'm kidding".

"Aw, your so sweet and evil" Kairi said.

"Where do I put the flower?" Sora asked.

"Just put it in that vase, on my desk" Kairi replied.

Sora place the lily in the pink and purple vase on Kairi's desk. He looked around the room. It was painted white, It had one window with a white wooden frame. Two posters of Hinder hung on the wall. Her pink telephone on her side desk. Her closet was closed. She has a white desk, a pink and purple carpet in the center.

"Your room is totally pink!" Sora exclaimed, "it's so girly, like really girly".

"So what? Your room is probably painted black" Kairi said.

"No, white" Sora smiled at her, "I'm not that dark".

Sora sat down next to Kairi and stare at her.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Great, now that you're here" Kairi replied.

"Aw, your so cute" Sora said.

Kairi blushed. "Um...Kairi, do you like me?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course, I do" Kairi replied.

"I mean, do you like me, like me?" Sora asked.

Kairi stare at him and looked away. She was turning red. "What about you?" she asked.

Sora grab her hands, Kairi looked at him. he began to rub them with his thumb.

"Kairi, I really, really like you, a lot" Sora began, "I can't stop thinking about you, your always on my mind".

"aw!" Kairi thought, "he's so sweet!".

"Kairi, this is hard for me to say this but..." Sora began.

"But?" Kairi said.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sora asked.

Kairi stare at him for a long time. "What's your answer?" he asked.

Kairi quickly hugged him. Sora stood still, shocked, then happily hugged her back.

"Sora, yes! I would be your girlfriend" She said.

Sora lure Kairi's chin to his face and kissed her.

"Wait, I forgot something" Sora said as they stop kissing. He left the room and came back with his guitar case. He sat down on the chair, took out his guitar and said, "This song goes to a very special girl in the room. And no, I'm not talking about my imaginary friend".

Kairi laughed. Sora began to play Fireworks by Plain White T's. After he finished playing, he smiled at Kairi.

"Aw, Sora!" Kairi said. She kissed his lips.

"Oh no!" Sora said, "I remembered that I got to meet my friends at the mall! I'm sorry, but I gotta go!".

"Before you go" Kairi began. She kissed Sora one more time and smiled.

"Bye" she said. "Bye" Sora said and left the room, quickly. "Bye Nancy!" Kairi heard Sora say before he closed the door.

Nancy entered the room with a big smile on her.

"How long were you spying on us?" Kairi asked.

"When he asked you if you like him" Nancy replied. She began to giggle.

"That was very sweet of him, the flower, the way he asked you out, the song" Nancy said.

Kairi blushed, "He's so cute!".

"But Kairi, remember that he's your first boyfriend so don't let him take advantage of you" Nancy began.

They kept quiet for a couple of seconds.

"But, Oh my goodness! Your first boyfriend! And a sweet one too!" Nancy exclaimed.

Kairi giggled, "I know!".

They both began to giggle.

"You know how to pick a guy" Nancy said.

Half an hour later at the mall, Riku and the others were waiting for Sora at the food court.

"Why is he taking long?" Roxas groaned for the fifth time.

"Don't worry, he'll come" Riku said.

"Hey guys" Sora said as he approach his friends.

"What took you so long?" Zexion asked.

"I had to walk here from my house" Sora said, "come on, let's go have some fun!".

They stared at him, wide eyed. They never seen Sora like this before except when he was hyper, but this was way more freakier.

3 hours later,

"alright, see you guys later!" Sora waved goodbye to his friends. He entered the house as his friends left in Riku's car.

They had a great time at the mall. Hanging out, talking, bugging the security guards (Lol!). Sora was having his time of his life which he had not had for like a long time.

"Sora, where were you?" His dad asked. He was sitting down on the couch, watching t.v.

"At the mall with Roxas and the others" Sora replied.

"Well, I got a call from your teacher" His dad began.

"Oh what now, I have an F in one of my classes? Did I get in trouble with some teacher?" Sora said.

"No, your teacher said your doing great in all your classes" his dad replied.

Sora stare at him, "really?".

"yes and I'm proud of you" his dad said.

"Thanks" Sora smiled. His dad never told him that.

"I know that I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry" his dad said, Its cause all of the stress I've been having".

"it's ok, dad" Sora said.

"Tell me, why are your grades improving?" His dad asked.

Sora sighed, "well there's this girl".

"Oh I see" his dad said.

"I really like her and now she's my girlfriend" Sora said.

'She must be very special since your studying" his dad said.

"Yeah, she is" Sora said.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have a test tomorrow" Sora said. He began to yawned.

"Night and try to do your best on it" his dad said.

"Thanks" Sora said and went upstairs to his room.

"Okay, today is my lucky day!" Sora thought. He was laying down on his bed, starring at the ceiling for the last 40 minutes.

"Kairi's my girlfriend! I have good grades and my dad is actually being nice with me!" he thought, "Today is a very good day for me! Nothing can ruined this!".

He close his eyes, thought about Kairi for the next few minutes and soon fell asleep.

End Of Chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 8

The next day, Riku and the others were waiting for Sora in front of school; Sora had woken up late again.

"Sora, needs a new alarm clock" Zexion said.

"What was he doing last night anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe playing on his guitar again?" Riku said.

"Hey guys" they heard Sora's voice behind him.

They turn to look at him and was shocked to see that Sora was not wearing any black eyeliner nor his usual black outfit. He was wearing a white collar shirt and blue jeans with a black belt with a black and white star belt buckle.

"What are you guys starring at?" Sora asked.

"You look weird, very weird" Roxas said.

"You don't look like yourself" Zexion said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Your not wearing any black" Riku added.

"So is that a problem?" Sora began, "all my black clothes are dirty and I didn't feel like wearing any black eyeliner".

"No, its just weird to see you like this" Riku said.

"We always see you in black" Zexion said.

"Let's just go to class" Sora said.

They entered the building and head to class.

At lunch at the hangout, Sora and his friends were busy talking under the tree.

"Sora, you seem happy today" Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Like your not like your sad self today" Roxas said.

"Your like kind of smiling non stop" Zexion said, "kind of creepy".

"you have a problem with me being happy?" Sora asked.

"No, its just its kind of creepy" Roxas said.

"Okay..." Sora said.

"We never seen you so happy" Zexion said.

"Whatever" Sora said.

"Come on, in first period, you didn't make fun of Morris or trying to annoy Coach in gym" Riku said.

"Well, I thought they shouldn't stress over me today" Sora said.

They gasped. "What?" Sora asked. "Are you sure your feeling okay?" Roxas asked.

"Haha, very funny" Sora said, sarcastically. He stood up and brush the grass off of him. Suddenly, he saw Kairi in her denim pants and white and pink collar shirt. She was walking toward him.

"Oh no! Kairi!" he thought.

"You guys, I be right back" Sora said and left. He head toward her.

"Hey" Kairi began. Sora grab her hand and lead her behind the building.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing wrong" Sora replied.

"Ok, oh yeah" Kairi began, "you left your guitar at my house".

"I did? Oh yeah! I'll come over to your house and pick it up if its alright with you?" Sora said.

"Sure, well I gotta go" Kairi said.

"What are you gonna do?" Sora asked.

"Get something to eat" Kairi replied.

"I'll go with you" Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Kairi said, "your hanging out with your friends and all".

"its alright, I wanna hang out with you" Sora said.

Kairi blushed, "alright".

"ok, stay here, I'll go get my stuff" Sora said.

Kairi nodded. Sora left and head back to the hangout.

"Hey, where did you go?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to this girl" Sora replied as he grab his back pack.

"Ohhhhh!" they smiled at him.

"Shut up, I got to go" Sora said, "I have to do something".

"later" they said.

"Later" Sora said and left. He head back to Kairi. "Let's go" he said as he approach her. He grab her hand and they began walking to the cafeteria.

For the next few days, Sora and Kairi were hanging out together at school, on the weekends, on the week days, every single minute. Leaving Riku and the others waiting for Sora to hangout with them, but to their surprise Sora always cancelled.

It was a Saturday afternoon and as usual Riku and the others were at the mall, waiting for Sora to arrive.

"He's taking long again" Roxas said as he fix his white belt. He was wearing a black System Of A Down T-Shirt with black, baggy pants with his black and white vans.

"Maybe he'll come this time" Zexion said. Zexion wore a grey Rolling Stone shirt with black and white long sleeves. He also wore his tight blue jeans and grey and black Converse.

"Yeah, right" Riku said, "he's always cancel at the last minute". He wore a white t shirt and black tight pants with his white and black DC shoes.

"He's changed" Riku began, "Like he doesn't want to hang out with us".

"maybe is something else" Roxas said.

"Hey, there he is" Zexion said as he notice Sora, wearing his black Korn shirt and long, black, tight, torn from the knees, jeans. There was a lot of black bracelets and studs on both of his arms. He wore his black cross necklace and his black high top Converses. He walked up to his friends.

"I'm sorry that I'm late" Sora began, "I had to help my dad on the last minute".

Riku sighed and began to head off.

"What's with Riku?" Sora asked.

"It's probably nothing" Zexion said.

"Let's just go" Roxas said.

Sora ran over where Riku is. "Hey, what's up?" he asked him.

"Nothing" Riku replied.

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"What's with you?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused.

"You've been acting strange lately" Riku replied.

"I have? How?" Sora asked.

"You've been ditching us, you seem different" Riku replied.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ditch you guys" Sora said.

"Ah, its okay" Riku said.

"I promise the next time that I won't ditch you guys" Sora said as he put his arm around Riku. Riku smiled, "you better not".

"don't worry, I won't" Sora laughed.

"If you do, then I'll kick your ass" Riku said.

"Don't worry, I promise" Sora said.

Roxas and Zexion finally catch up with them.

"Come on, you two love birds" Roxas began.

"Let's go have some fun" Zexion said.

"We're getting bored" Roxas added.

"Alright, let's go" Sora said.

"Sora, is gonna buy us lunch since he came late" Riku said.

"I am?" Sora said.

"Yeah, you are" Riku said.

"Ah crap" Sora said.

They laughed.

End of Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 9

The next day, Riku and Roxas walk up to Zexion's steps. Riku was wearing a black, Linkin Park shirt with blue jeans. Roxas was wearing his black Slipknot shirt with black tight pants. Roxas press the door bell. They could hear the door bell inside and soon they heard footsteps.

"Hey" Zexion greeted, he was wearing his black AFI shirt with blue tight jeans.

"We gotta check on Sora" Roxas said.

"Why? What happened to him?" Zexion asked.

"Don't you remember? Tomorrow date?" Riku said.

"Is it time?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, duh!" Roxas said.

"Tomorrow is the day when his mom, well you know" Riku said.

"Well, let's go to his place" Zexion said and close the door behind him.

They began walking toward Sora's house. Sora sat down on the edge of the sidewalk outside his house. His hands under his chin, starring at the street. He was wearing a black shirt with a hood and black, tight pants. Visions of what happened to his mother popped in his head.

"Sora, honey" he could hear his mother's gentle voice calling him.

"Sora?...Sora!"

Sora snapped out of it when Riku hit him on his head.

"Hey, little emo boy" Riku said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey" Sora said as he stare back at the street.

"How you feeling?" Roxas asked.

"Alright" Sora replied.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Zexion asked.

Sora nodded. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded again. "Do you want to get beaten up?" Riku asked.

"What?" Sora said as he stare at him.

"I'm just kidding" Riku laughed.

"Are you sure your okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Sora said.

"Do you wanna go out somewhere?" Zexion asked.

"No, I just feel like staying home, by myself. If you don't mind?" Sora replied.

"Oh, okay then" Roxas said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Riku said.

"Ok then" Sora said, "bye".

"bye" they said and left Sora alone.

For the next few minutes, Sora had been sitting on the floor, starring at the street, until he felt someone kissing his cheek.

"Whoa! I don't know you so" he turned.

Kairi stood next to him, wearing black pants and a white shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"I'm sorry for startling you" Kairi said.

"It's okay" Sora said.

Kairi sat next to him and leaned on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sora sighed, "nothing".

"your lying, please tell me" Kairi look at him, her eyes sparkling at him.

"Ah, I can't resist, alright I'll tell" Sora said.

Kairi smiled.

"Tomorrow is the day that my mom passed away" Sora replied.

"Oh" Kairi said.

" Yeah" Sora said.

"I'm sorry" Kairi said.

"Its okay, thanks for being here with me" Sora said.

"Anything for my little emo boy" Kairi giggled.

"Aw, my little girly girl" Sora said.

They kissed each other on the lips.

"Do you wanna go out?" Kairi asked him.

"Nah, I just feel like staying home for a while" Sora said, "do you wanna meet my dad?".

"sure" Kairi said.

"Let's go inside" Sora said. He stood up, gave his hand to her. She took it and Sora helped her get up. They walk into his house.

"Dad?" Sora called.

"Yes?" Sora's dad called from the other room.

"I want you to meet someone" Sora replied.

Sora's dad came into the room, "well, who's this pretty, young girl?".

"dad, this is my girlfriend, Kairi" Sora replied.

"Nice to meet you" Kairi shook Sora's dad's hand.

"Wow, Sora, how much did he paid you?" His dad said to Kairi.

Kairi laughed. "Dad!" Sora said.

"I'm kidding" his dad said.

"Sora, you have a cool dad" Kairi said.

"At least, I'm cooler than him" His dad said.

"And a funny one too" Kairi laughed.

"But I'm the cuter one here" Sora said.

"Yeah, right" His dad said.

Kairi laughed at this.

"Well, dad, I'm going to buy some flowers for mom. So I'll be right back" Sora said.

"Alright, then take the car" Dad said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kairi"

"same here" Kairi said.

Sora and Kairi left the house.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" Kairi replied.

They both got into Sora's car, Sora start the engine and slowly pulled out of the drive way. Sora drove to the flower shop in the town's square. They arrive in front of the store a few minutes later. They got out of the car and entered the store. Sora and Kairi went to the back of the room and look at the roses.

"What kind of flowers are you looking for?" Kairi asked.

"I think I should get her favorites, the white roses" Sora replied.

Kairi picked out the white roses. Sora stare at the flowers, blankly. Drops of red liquid goo appeared on the petals; blood.

"Sora?" Kairi said.

Sora shook his head, the blood disappeared. "Yeah?" he said.

"Never mind" Kairi replied.

"I'll take these" Sora said. Kairi gave the white roses to Sora, he took it and head to the cashier.

Kairi look at the other roses.

"Hey, Madam" Sora said as he came back. Kairi turn to see him. Sora held a beautiful red rose in his hand.

"Aw" Kairi took it and smelled it. She then kissed Sora's lips. They exited the shop.

"Do you wanna get a bite to eat and see a couple of movies at my house?" Sora asked her.

"Sure, sounds great" Kairi replied.

They enter his car and took off. They arrive at Sora's house an hour later. They entered his house. Kairi sat down on the couch.

"What do you wanna see?" Sora asked her.

"How about a scary movie?" Kairi asked him.

"O! Remember if you get scare, you can hold my hand" Sora said.

"I won't get scared" Kairi said.

"We'll see" Sora smiled evilly. He put on a scary movie into the DVD player. He sat next to Kairi and hold her hand.

"Where's your dad?" Kairi asked him.

"He's probably asleep" Sora replied, "don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper".

"I really like your dad" Kairi said.

Sora laughed, "yeah, he's cool". Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hold on" Sora said to her. He stood up and left the room.

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Sora? It's me, Riku" Riku said.

"Yeah?' Sora said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I feel better" Sora replied.

"Good, do you want me to come over?" Riku asked.

"No, its okay" Sora said, "I'm about to go to sleep".

"ok then, see you tomorrow" Riku said.

"Bye" Sora said.

"Bye" Riku said.

Sora hung up his phone and enter the living room. He sat down next to Kairi.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked.

"My friend" Sora replied.

"What did he wanted?" Kairi asked.

"He wanted to check on me, you know if I'm okay" Sora replied.

"That's sweet" Kairi said.

Sora put his arm around her, "but not as sweet as you".

"That sounds corny" Kairi laughed.

"Hey, I'm trying here" Sora laughed.

Kairi began to snuggle close to him, he kissed her forehead, and they watch the rest of the movie.

End of Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 10

The next day, 3 in the morning,

Sora took Kairi home at 11 p.m, when the movie finished. There were some parts that made Kairi jump which made the perfect time for Sora to snuggle close to her. Sora laid on his bed, trying to go to sleep, he kept starring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he kept on thinking about that unfortunate night. He looked at his mother's picture. He sighed and turn the other way. He sighed again and face the ceiling. He kept turning until he fell off his bed.

"ow!" he rubbed his bottom and sighed. He took out his guitar case and took out his guitar. He began to play .

3 P.M.

Sora stood in front of his mom's tomb. He had placed white roses on her tomb. Earlier, his dad came by and placed red roses on his wife's tomb. Sora was wearing a black tuxedo and also a black hat. His hands were in his pockets. He had been here since 12 p.m.

"Hey" Roxas came up to Sora, also wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie.

"Hey" Sora greeted back.

"How you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Alright, I guess" Sora replied.

"Good" Roxas said.

"It's been a long time since that day" Sora said.

"Yeah, we all miss her" Roxas said.

Sora stood quiet, starring at the tomb.

"So what have you been doing yesterday?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing, just stayed home and you?" Sora replied.

"Skateboarding, hanging out, you should've come with us" Roxas said, "Zexy tried to do this trick and ended up falling on his butt".

Sora smiled at Roxas and laughed. Suddenly, Roxas's phone vibrated.

"Hold on" Roxas said as he took out his phone and answered it.

Sora look back at the tomb.

"It was Zexy" Roxas began, "I gotta meet him. I be right back".

Sora nodded and Roxas left.

5 minutes later, Sora sat next to his mom's tomb.

"Hey" Sora look up, it was Kairi. She was wearing a long, black skirt and a black blouse.

"Hey" Sora stood up.

Kairi hugged him. He notice that she was carrying a bouquet of pink roses. She place the roses next to the others.

"Thanks" Sora said.

"No problem" Kairi said.

Sora grabbed Kairi' shoulders and walked closer to his mom' tomb.

"Mom" he began, "this is Kairi, my girlfriend and I really like her".

"nice to meet you, your son is a very cute and sweet guy" Kairi said.

"Aw, your making me sound like a dork" Sora said.

"Well you are" Kairi laughed.

Sora laughed, he hold her closely to himself. They kissed each other. Roxas was heading back to where Sora was.

"Sora?" He said as he saw Sora kissing Kairi.

"Sora? With Kairi?" Roxas said to himself.

He had told them that he didn't like Kairi and that he didn't have a girlfriend, but now they're kissing! Roxas hid behind the tree, spying on the young couple. They stop kissing.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything all day" Sora said, "go wait in my car, please. I want a few seconds with my mom".

"ok" Kairi said and took Sora's car keys. She left Sora alone. Sora took one last look at his mom's tomb. Not noticing that Roxas was right behind him.

"I'm back" Roxas said.

"What did Zexy wanted?"Sora asked.

"He asked me if we wanted to go to the movies" Roxas replied, "do you wanna come?".

"sorry, I can't. I gotta go do something" Sora replied.

"Oh...ok then...bye" Roxas said.

"Bye" Sora said.

They left in separate ways.

Riku and Zexion waited for Roxas and Sora to come at the theaters. Roxas walked up to them, wearing black jeans and a black The Used shirt.

"Where's Sora?" Zexion asked.

"He's not coming" Roxas replied.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"He had to go do something" Roxas replied.

"Is he helping his dad?" Zexion asked.

"No" Roxas said, "he has a girlfriend".

"Really?!" Riku and Zexion said.

"Yeah" Roxas replied.

"Awesome! Does she like heavy metal or alternative?" Zexion asked.

"I doubt she likes either of them" Roxas said, "his girlfriend is Kairi".

"Kairi? The girly girl?" Riku said.

"Yeah" Roxas said.

"Really?" Zexion said.

"Seriously, I saw them kissing at the commentary" Roxas said.

"So he's ditching us to go see her?" Riku asked.

"Yeah" Roxas said.

"But he said he doesn't like her" Zexion said.

"He lied" Roxas said.

They stood quiet, starring at each other.

"That's messed up" Zexion said.

"Where is he now?" Riku asked him.

"He probably went somewhere with Kairi" Roxas said.

Riku sighed, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go".

He began walking down the street, with his hands in his pockets.

End of Chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 11

The next day, after school, Sora was walking toward Roxas's house. He spend the whole day with Kairi. Now it was time to spend time with the guys. He knocked on Roxas's door. Roxas's mom answered.

"Hello Sora" she greeted.

"Hey, auntie, is Roxas home?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he and the others are in the basement, come in" she said.

Sora entered the house and went down stairs to the basement. Riku and the others were practicing.

"Hey guys" Sora greeted.

They stop playing and look up at him.

"Wow, you showed up" Riku said, sarcastically.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Don't you have to help your dad?" Riku asked.

"No" Sora replied, "you guys are acting weird".

"what about you?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Never mind" Riku said.

"What's with you?" Sora asked.

Riku ignored him. Sora stare at him, feeling kind of hurt.

"Let's just practice" Roxas said.

Sora took out his guitar and plug it in the amp. After practice, the gang sat down in Roxas's living room, watching t.v. Sora tried to talk to Riku, but he kept on ignoring him.

"Do you guys want to go to the mall or something?" Zexion asked.

"Can't" Riku said, "I gotta go" he said and stood up.

"See you guys, later" he left the room.

"Really, what's with Riku?" Sora asked Roxas and Zexion.

They shrugged. Sora sighed, feeling annoyed. His friends were acting weird. He stood up and chase after Riku. Roxas and Zexion head after him.

"Riku!" Sora called his friend.

He found Riku, walking down the street, Sora caught up with him.

"What do you want?" Riku asked.

"Seriously, man, what's with you?" Sora asked.

"Nothing" Riku replied, coldly.

"No, something is wrong" Sora said.

They stop walking.

"Nothing's wrong" Riku replied.

"Then why did you leave like that?" Sora asked.

"Why? Can't I leave?" Riku asked.

"Well yeah, but you shouldn't ditch us like that" Sora said.

"Oh so its alright for you to ditch us to see Kairi" Riku said.

Sora stare at him, "what?".

Roxas and Zexion finally caught up with them.

"I know about you and your girlfriend, Kairi" Riku said.

"How?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter, I thought you weren't into her" Riku said.

"At first, I wasn't" Sora began, "until I began to know her, she is really cool".

"Sora, you've changed. You lied to us, come on, man! Your dating a girly girl" Riku said.

"So what?" Sora said.

"They're stuck up! They treat people like dogs! They only care about themselves" Riku said.

"Kairi's different!" Sora said, "she's not stuck up!".

"I bet you that she doesn't even care about you" Riku began, "she is just playing with your heart and is gonna break it".

"Why are you saying this?! You don't even know her! You should be happy that I found a special girl" Sora said.

"We are, but why did you have to pick Kairi?!" Riku said.

"You should give her a chance!" Sora said.

"Why? She's just like the others" Riku said.

"I'm leaving. Its nice to know that I have some supporting friends" Sora said and left.

They stood quiet and stare at Sora leaving.

End of Chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 12

The next day in Mr. Castro's class, Sora and Riku weren't talking to each other. Sora was writing down notes while Riku was talking to Roxas and Zexion.

"And this concludes my lesson for today" Mr. Castro said.

Everyone began to leave the room except for Sora, Riku, and the others. They were putting their stuff in their back packs. Sora finished and was about to leave the room until he heard his teacher calling him.

"Sora, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Castro asked.

Sora walk up to his desk, "yes?".

"You're doing great in my class, you have an A" Mr. Castro said.

"Really?" Sora said, sounding very happy.

"Yes, I notice that you are studying with Ms. Kairi" Mr. Castro said.

"Yes, I have" Sora said.

Riku stared at Sora, looked away and left the class. Roxas and Zexion look at Sora with sad experisions on their face and followed Riku.

"It would be best that you'd study with Ms. Kairi more often" Mr. Castro said.

Sora nodded and left the room.

"Hey there" Kairi came up to him.

"Hey" Sora kissed Kairi.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Kairi asked.

"Sure" Sora replied as he grab her hand.

They began walking, holding each other hands. The young couple were passing by the courtyard where Riku and the others were. Sora stare at them, they glance back at him.

"Hey, aren't those your friends?" Kairi asked.

"They were" Sora replied.

"Were? Why? What happened between you guys?" Kairi asked.

"I rather not talk about it" Sora said.

"Please, tell me" Kairi begged. Sora look at her, her sparkling eyes starring up at him. He knew he couldn't resist her eyes; They were like puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright" Sora said, admitting defeat. "We had a fight" he said with a sad tone.

"about?" Kairi asked.

"About us" Sora replied.

"Us?" Kairi said, sounding confused.

"They don't like us being together" Sora said.

"Ever since we started going out?" Kairi said.

"No, they barely found out yesterday and got shocked" Sora began.

"Wait, you haven't told them about us?" Kairi asked.

"No, but I was about to"Sora said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, it just" Sora began.

"Are you embarrassed about going out with me?" Kairi asked.

"No, I'm not" Sora said.

"Then why didn't you told them?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know" Sora replied.

Kairi sighed, "I gotta go".

"why?" Sora asked.

"I just gotta" Kairi said and left, leaving Sora disconsolate.

After school, Kairi was grabbing her text books out of her locker. She was still mad at Sora. She couldn't believe him. She decided not to talk to him until she forgives him.

"Kairi" Sora called from down the hall.

Kairi ignored his call and slam her locker shut. She started down the hall.

"Kairi! Wait!" Sora called again. He ran toward her only to be blocked by one of Kairi's friends, Yuffie.

"Excuse me, Yuffie. I gotta talk to Kairi" Sora said trying to pass her.

Yuffie kept on getting in his way, "sorry, Kairi, doesn't want to talk to you".

"but I got to talk to her, urgent" Sora said.

"Sorry" Yuffie said.

"Fine then, you win" Sora said. He started walking the other way. Yuffie felt proud of herself and started the other way. Sora took the opportunity and ran.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled.

Sora ignored her and kept on running. He soon found Kairi in the school's parking lot.

"Kairi! Wait!" Sora called.

Kairi ignored him and kept on walking. She felt annoyed.

"Kairi" he tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked as she turn to him.

"I see that your mad" Sora said.

Kairi stared at him. Her hands on her hips and she was pouting at him. Sora thought it was kind of cute, but at the same time he wished that she was not giving him that look.

"Kairi, I'm really sorry about not telling my friends about us" Sora said.

"Could you forgive me?" he begged.

Kairi thought about it for a second, she shouldn't be mad at him for something stupid. But it is quite amusing that he's begging her for forgiveness. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Oh, alright" Kairi said, "I forgive you".

She let go of him, Sora kept his right arm around her.

"Come on, I'll take you shopping" Sora said. Nothing makes Kairi happy than shopping and being with him.

"Can I meet you at the mall instead?" Kairi asked, "I gotta go do something really quick at home".

"sure, I'll see you later" Sora said as he remove him arm around her.

"Bye" Kairi said.

"Bye" Sora said. They left in separate ways, feeling happy.

At the mall, Sora sat at one of the tables at the food court, waiting for Kairi to arrive. He was drinking coke and looking at the people pass by him. A couple of girls pass by him and giggled. Sora ignored them, he already has a special girl, Kairi. Suddenly, he saw Riku and the others walk by. They glance at each other. Riku shrugged and looked away. Sora gave Roxas and Zexion a friendly wave, they wave back. Sora smiled, at least he was still friends with Roxas and Zexion.

"Hey there, smexy Sora" he heard a girly voice.

"Oh no" Sora thought as he gulped.

He shook in fright. He recognize that voice from any where.

"Selphie" he turned around, nervously, wishing it was Kairi not Selphie.

"Hey Sora!" Selphie greeted.

She was wearing a black and red checkered skirt with black tights. She also wore an black Angels and Airwaves shirt. Her brown hair was up to her shoulders, she also has red streaks. She was also wearing a skull with cross bones necklace.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked, coldly.

"I was shopping and I notice a cute emo guy sitting by himself" Selphie replied.

Selphie is a girl that Sora despise so much. She always try to hit on him, but Sora would tell her to stay away from him. She's always clinging on to him like a love sick puppy. She wouldn't leave him alone. It was like she was Sora's stalker. Sora was very happy when he heard that Selphie had moved out of town a year ago. He even threw a party at his house.

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" Sora asked. He face the other way and look for Kairi.

"Why would I? I like you" Selphie said as she stood in front of him.

"But I don't" Sora said, "I have a girlfriend".

"oh really?" Selphie said.

"Yes really. So just leave me alone and never bug me again" Sora said.

"Oh smexy Sora, don't lie to me" Selphie said.

"I'm not! And stop calling me that" Sora said. He grab his coke and started to walk away from her.

"Sora!" Selphie cried.

"Look! I don't like you! I never like you! And I won't start!" Sora said, "so just go away and leave me alone!".

Selphie stared at him, feeling a little hurt.

"So who's this girl?" she asked.

"Well first of all, not you" Sora replied, "and she's really special to me".

"oh really?" Selphie said.

"Yes, really" Sora said.

Selphie slowly walk up to him with a grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

She grabbed hold of him and press her lips against his. Sora's eyes widened, he quickly shoved Selphie away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sora yelled.

"Turn around" Selphie said.

Sora turn around. Kairi stood mortified, starring at Sora and Selphie. Her knees felt weak. She felt her heart was torn into a million pieces. Hot tears formed in her eyes.

"Kairi, I" Sora began.

Kairi nodded her head and ran. "Kairi!" Sora called. He look back at Selphie who was smiling evilly at him. He gave her a cold look and threw his coke at her. Selphie was soaking wet.

"Sora!" Selphie yelled, angrilly.

"Bitch" Sora said and chase after Kairi.

It was dark outside, grey clouds formed in the sky. Earlier that day, the weather man predicted rain tonight, Kairi remembered. The parking lot was deserted. Kairi storm toward her car (it's really her mom's car). She was mad and she felt like bursting into tears. She wished she never met Sora.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, he ran after her.

Kairi ignored him and kept on walking.

"Kairi, I'm sorry!" Sora yelled.

Kairi stop and turn to him, "sorry for what? Sorry that I'm your girlfriend?!".

"no" Sora said, "I didn't kiss her!"

"Then what were you doing? Giving her CPR?!" Kairi said.

"Kairi, I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Sora said.

"I saw you two" Kairi said, she was so sad. She had her arms cross. She wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Kairi, I would never kiss another girl" Sora said.

"Then why were you kissing her?" Kairi said.

"I wasn't! She was kissing me! You're the only girl for me" Sora said.

"Well, not any more" Kairi said.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"Its over" Kairi said. Tears started to roll down on her cheek.

"Sora, I really like you, but now you broke my heart" she said.

"Kairi, please, I really like you too" Sora said.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Kairi said and left, crying.

"Kairi" Sora whispered, as he watch her leave.

He felt someone had ripped his heart out and burned it. He had lost Kairi. Rain started to pour. He sat down on the curve. He was soaking wet, he didn't care. All he wanted right now is Kairi. Tears ran down on his cheek. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He felt someone grabbed his shoulder. He turn around. It was Riku and the others. They had seen everything what happened between the young couple.

"Sorry, Sora" Riku said, "That's why I didn't want you to go out with her".

"Are you okay?" Zexion said.

"Yeah.." Sora's voice trailed off. He didn't feel like talking. He wanted Kairi to come back to him.

"Come on, lets take you home" Roxas said.

They began walking toward Riku's car. Riku had his arm around Sora, he had given his friend his sweater to keep him warm from the cold rain.

"You sure your okay?" Roxas asked him.

"No, I feel like throwing up right now" Sora said. He shrugged Riku's arm off of him, including Riku's sweater and walk toward a tree. He kneeled down and threw up next to the plant.

Riku, Roxas, and Zexion were concerened for Sora. The last time Sora felt like throwing up was when his mother died. They walk up to Sora and picked him up. Sora shook hiimself. They walked him to Riku's car and took him home.

Few hours later, Sora laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier. His friends had dropped him off a few hours ago. Sora had never spoke a word ever since the car ride home.

"Its my fault. Its all my fault. I should have told the gang about me and Kairi before" Sora thought, "Then Kairi and I would still be together".

He sighed and took out his guitar. He began tunning it. Suddenly, one of the strings snapped and cut Sora's right arm, leaving a huge scar up to his wrist to his elbow. Sora yelled in pain, "Fuck!". he quickly ran to the bathroom and furiously turn the faucet. Cold water began coming out of it. He put his arm under the faucet.

"Fuck!" he yelled in pain again. The cold water burned his flesh skin. The blood and water mixed and went down the drain. After a few seconds, Sora turn the faucet off and began to wrap his arm with a bandage. He sighed and look up at the bathroom cabinet. There stood a few boxes of medicine and tooth paste. Suddenly, a silver razor caught his eye. The razor shine under the light. He grab the razor and examine it.

"Sorry"

He began cutting his wrists with the razor. Blood ran down his arm. The red liquid goo fell off his arm and fell onto the bathroom floor. Sora took one look at the blood and furiously threw the razor to the wall. He sat down on the floor.

"What am I doing?" he thought.

End of chapter!

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 13

The next day, Riku, Roxas, and Zexion were in Mrs. Morris's class, wondering why Sora had not come to school.

"Do you know where Sora is?" Roxas whispered to Riku.

Riku shrugged, "I don't know" he began, "When I went to his house"

He was interrupted when the door flew open. Everyone look up, it was Sora. He was wearing a plain black, short sleeve shirt with black, ripped jeans. Both of his arms were bandaged. He was also wearing black eyeliner, black nail polish. He was back to his old self.

"Sora, your late" Mrs. Morris said.

"Yeah, so?" Sora said, he walk up to the center of the class.

"I'm going to have to give you detention" she said.

"Go for it" Sora said.

"I will" she said, getting irritated.

"I'm waiting" Sora said.

"Fine" Mrs. Morris said.

"Fine, bitch" Sora mumbled.

"What?!" Mrs. Morris said.

"Are you having trouble hearing?" Sora asked.

"Sit down" Mrs. Morris said.

"Glad to" Sora said. He smirked and sat down on his desk.

"What happened to you?" Zexion asked Sora.

"Nothing, I just took a walk in the park" Sora replied.

"No, I meant your arms" Zexion said.

"Oh, I had an accident with my guitar last night" Sora said.

"Then why are there many cuts on both of your arms?" Roxas asked.

Sora look at both of his arms. "Another accident?" Riku said.

"Kind of" Sora replied.

Riku slapped Sora behind the head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was an accident" Riku said, "what did I told you about cutting yourself?".

"not to cut myself?" Sora said.

"Well?" Riku said.

"Look, it was an accident, don't worry about it" Sora said. He turn around and face the other way. He didn't want to face his friends right now.

At lunch, Sora was playing with his guitar, under the tree, while Riku and the others were out walking. Kairi and her friends walk by Sora. Sora stop playing and look up, starring at Kairi. Kairi and her friends were laughing and talking. Kairi stop and notice Sora starring at her. She quickly look away and kept on walking. Sora sighed and began to play again.

"You okay?"

Sora look up, it was Riku and the others. "Yeah" he replied.

"We saw Kairi pass by" Roxas said.

"Who cares" Sora said.

Riku and the others sat down, next to Sora.

"Who am I kidding?" Sora thought, "I care about her".

"hey you guys want to practice after school?" He asked his friends.

"Sure" Riku replied.

"I have nothing else to do" Roxas said.

"Yeah, me too" Zexion said.

"We can practice at my place" Riku said.

Sora began playing but soon stop when he remembered something.

"Hey since when did Selphie came back?" he asked.

"Selphie? The one who has a major crush on you?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, that annoying bitch" Sora said.

"I don't know" Riku replied.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"I saw her yesterday and the worst thing is that she kissed me" Sora said.

"Ew" they all said.

"That's why Kairi dumped me" Sora sighed, "I wish that bitch could just leave me alone".

"I thought you were over Kairi" Roxas said.

Sora look down at his guitar, "I am" he lied.

"Hey Kairi, I saw Sora starring at you" Olette said.

"So?" Kairi replied, sharply, "I don't care".

"well sorry" Olette said.

"I'm sorry" Kairi said.

"Its okay" Olette said.

Suddenly, Seifer walk up to Kairi.

"Hey Kai" he greeted.

"Hey" Kairi greeted back.

"I'll see you later" Olette said to Kairi and left.

"I heard about you and Sora" Seifer said, "I'm sorry".

Kairi kept on walking.

"It must be hard for you, him cheating on you and all" Seifer said.

"Its ok" Kairi said.

"If you wanna talk or something, I'm here for you" Seifer said.

"Thanks" Kairi said. They heard the school bell rang.

"Do you want me to walk with you to your class?" Seifer asked.

"No, its okay" Kairi said. She left Seifer and walk to her class.

After school, Sora was dropping off his books at his locker, feeling tired after a long day at school.

"Hey Kairi" he heard someone say.

He turned around to see Kairi also dropping her books at her locker. He turn and face his locker to not let Kairi know he was looking at her, but he could see her on the corner of his eye. Seifer walk pass him and walk up to Kairi. Kairi close her locker and look at Seifer with a smile. Seifer lean his arm on the lockers. Sora was filled with rage and yet sadness. Seifer was trying to hit on her and Kairi was letting him doing this. Sora sighed furiously and slam his locker. He fixed his backpack and storm down the hall. Kairi saw Sora storming off, she felt depressed and at the same time, anger.

"So, Kai, can I walk you home?" Seifer asked her.

"Sorry, but I'm going over to Olette's" Kairi replied.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later" Seifer said and left her.

Kairi sighed sadly, she missed Sora so much, but he had broken her heart. She could not forgive him. She knows that Seifer was hitting on her, but he wasn't her type. Sora was her type. She sighed again and left.

Sora walk down the street, heading to his house. The streets stood empty. He wore a black jacket since it was windy outside. He stop and look up to catch a glimpse of a hummingbird. He heard footsteps behind him, he turn around. It was Kairi, she was looking straight at the floor.

"Hey" Sora greeted, sounding sad.

She look up at him and gave him a small smile. "Hey" she said, also sounding sad. She walk up to him.

"So how's things?" she asked. They began walking and tried not to look at each other.

"Alright, a little...never mind" Sora said, "what about you?".

"alright" Kairi replied. Sora nodded.

"So how's your band?" she asked.

"Pretty good" he replied.

"The battle's coming up" she said.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Cool" Kairi said.

They walked in silence for a minute or two.

"How's school?" Sora broke the silence.

"Good and you?" Kairi said.

"Not so good, I think I'm failing" Sora replied.

"You dork" She said.

Sora laughed, "I miss that name".

Kairi laughed, "Its great that we talked".

"yeah, just talk" Sora said.

Kairi look at him, she notice that Sora's arm were bandaged.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Hm?" He followed her gaze, she was looking at his arms.

"Oh" he sighed, "it was an accident".

"what happened?" she asked.

"I rather not say" he said.

"Please, tell me" she said.

Sora stayed quiet, he didn't want to her the truth.

"You cut yourself, didn't you?" she said.

Sora could hear the rage in her voice. "Kind of" he mumbled.

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked.

"It was an accident, okay?!" he said.

"You idiot! What did I told you about cutting yourself?" she said.

"Your always hitting on Seifer" Sora said.

"Hey, remember that we're over. I could flirt with anyone I want to" Kairi said.

"Anyone except Seifer" Sora said, "well it doesn't matter if I cut myself or not!"

"Sora, your so ah!" Kairi said and storm off.

"Nice going, Sora" he thought, "this was your chance to make up with Kairi and you blew it".

He sighed and kept on walking. "God, I'm so stupid".

He arrived home in a few minutes. Sora closed the door behind him with a loud thud.

"Sora!" he heard his dad calling him in the kitchen.

"What?" Sora said as he entered the kitchen.

"Your teacher called, your failing" His dad said.

"So? Who cares if I fail?" Sora said.

"I want you to pick up your grades" his dad said.

"Whatever, I don't care" Sora said as he started out of the room.

"As long as you live in my house, you would follow under my rules" his dad said.

"I can't wait until I leave this dump!" Sora yelled.

"Me too, so I won't see your face here again!" his dad yelled.

Sora ran upstairs and entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

A few hours later, Sora was laying down on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Dried blood stained his sleeves. The razor laid on his desk. The radio was on, it was playing 'Watch me die' by Underoath. The word, 'Die', kept repeating in his mind. He flipped his hair to one side, blocking his left eye. A black tear ran down his cheek.

End of Chapter!

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 14

A week later, Riku, Roxas, and Zexion were outside of Sora's house. They were concern for Sora, who had not come to school since last week. They haven't seen Sora since school and whenever they called him, Sora's phone is always turned off. They went to Sora's house two days ago, but Sora's dad said Sora was not home.

"What has he been doing lately?" Roxas asked.

"He better not die or something, the battle's on next Saturday" Riku said.

They walk onto Sora's steps, Riku knocked on the door. They waited and heard footsteps inside and the door unlocking. The door opened ajar and reveled Sora's face.

"Whoa" They gasped.

"What happened to you, dude?" Zexion asked.

Dark bangs formed under his blue crystal eyes. His hair was a total mess. He looked as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Hey" Sora said, apathetic.

"What happened to you?" Zexion asked again.

"I just have a problem sleeping" Sora said.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it" Sora replied.

"Why haven't you gone to school lately?" Roxas asked.

"I have been feeling sick" Sora said, "sorry".

"Do you think you can practice today?" Zexion asked.

Sora stood quiet, starring at his feet, "Sorry, I can't, I'm not feeling well" he lied.

"Alright then" Riku said, "Just let us inside".

Riku grab the door and opened it wider. Sora shield his eyes from the sun's rays. Sora was wearing a black Funeral For A Friend shirt with blue ripped jeans. He looked very slim, slimmer than before. His old scars were starting to fade, but there were fresh new ones on his arms. Riku step inside, Sora remove his hands from his eyes and look at him. Riku punched Sora's stomach; Sora put his arms around his stomach, he felt a great deal of pain. Riku then pushed Sora to the ground Sora look up at Riku, Riku was pissed!

"What have I told you about cutting yourself?!" Riku yelled.

Roxas and Zexion stood there, looking at his friends.

"So what if I did cut myself?! It doesn't matter!" Sora yelled as he slowly stood up, ignoring the pain. Riku try punching Sora again, Sora grab Riku's arm and push him to the ground. They started to wrestle on the floor. Roxas and Zexion tried to stop their friends.

"Let go" Riku said as he shrugged Zexion off of him. Sora also shrugged Roxas off of him. He and Riku launched at each other. Riku was on top of Sora, he punched Sora's left cheek.

"Fucker!" Sora yelled as he kicked Riku off of him. He wipe off the blood from his mouth.

"It does matter, you dumbass!" Riku yelled.

Sora coughed out blood, "If only I was dead" he said, "Then I wouldn't ruin everyone's lives".

"My mom would still be alive" he said.

Riku stood up and walked over to where Sora was and kicked him in the stomach. Sora once more coughed out blood.

"Everyone cares about you! And don't be blaming yourself for your mother's death!"Riku began, "It was an accident! You didn't do anything for your mom to die! If your mom was still alive, she would be disappointed of you because your being a total Emo!".

Riku sighed angrily. "I'm leaving. Bye guys. Bye Sora" he said as he storm off and left the house.

"What's his problem?" Sora asked, before standing up.

"Sora, we care about you, but.." Roxas paused, "You're a complete idiot! We want you to stop being Emo especially Riku!".

"Your exactly like his older brother!" Zexion yelled.

"Cloud" Sora said, "the one who was always taking care of Riku until he started being Emo?".

Roxas and Zexion nodded, they had sad expressions on their faces.

"He died..." Sora said.

"Riku treats you like a brother" Zexion said.

Sora clenched his fists and dash out of the room, leaving Roxas and Zexion at his house.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

He found Riku, walking two streets from his house. "Riku!" he yelled again.

Riku stop and face him, "what do you want?".

Sora ran until he caught up with him. He stop and look at him. Sora drop to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sora whispered.

Riku walk next to Sora and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry" Sora cried. He coughed out blood. Riku pat Sora on the back.

"Its okay" Riku said to him. Riku hugged Sora, Sora wipe off the blood from his mouth and the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home and get something for you to eat" Riku said, "Hell, your getting skinny as Zexion".

Sora smiled. Riku helped Sora up and they started to walk back to Sora's house.

"I'm going to change" Sora said.

"That's what you said last time" Riku said.

"Well this time, I mean it" Sora said.

Riku smiled at Sora, "Good cause I'm getting tired of beating the crap out of you".

"You gotta join the school's wrestling team, your good" Sora said.

"Nah, I don't to wear those tight uniforms, I don't want the whole school to see my" Riku grinned.

Sora laughed and then wince in pain, "ow, stomach hurts, gotta stop laughing".

"sorry about that" Riku said.

"Its okay, I just gotta lay down for a bit and you gotta stop working out" Sora said.

Riku laughed, "Not a chance, girls like the muscles".

They arrived at Sora's house. Zexion and Roxas were watching tv in Sora's living room.

"Hey, you two" Zexion said.

"Make yourselves home, guys" Sora said, sarcastically.

"Sora, you have something on your cheek" Roxas said.

"Huh? Oh" Sora wipe the black eyeliner off his cheeks, "thanks".

"for everything" Sora added.

"No problemo, all I did was tell you that you had eyeliner on your cheeks" Roxas said, "but your welcome".

Sora laughed, "ow! No laughing" He reminded himself.

"But really you guys, thanks" he added.

"Hey someone has to look out for you" Zexion said.

"You get in trouble like every minute" Riku said, "but we're glad to help you out".

Sora smiled at them. Things seem to getting better for him, well not everything, he thought.

End of Chapter

please review


	15. Chapter 15

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 15

-Flashback-

5years ago, 12 year old Riku was furiously knocked on Sora's house door for the hundredth time on a early Saturday morning. He was wearing a black jacket, a grey shirt with the Volcom sign on it and long black, tight jeans. He had a small white bandage on his right cheek due to his skateboarding accident the other day.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he knocked very hard as he can, "Wake up! I know your in there!".

Finally the door opened, a pale 11 year old Sora stood inside the dark house. He was wearing black torn jeans and a black Underoath shirt, ripped from the sleeves. He looked very slim; he hasn't ate for days. His arms were filled with several cuts, black bangs formed under his eyes.

"What do you want?!" he said.

Riku angrily punched Sora's stomach, he then grab hold of him and force him out of his house. Sora covered his eyes, the light was too bright. Riku punched Sora's stomach again causing Sora to land on the floor.

"So you're using drugs now, aren't you?!" Riku yelled.

Sora sat up, glared at him, ignoring his question.

"Well? Is it true?" Riku said with his arms crossed.

"So what?!" Sora yelled at him.

Riku kicked Sora's leg. "So what?! Are you stupid?!" he said.

Sora stood up and tried to punch Riku's face, but Riku dodged. Riku grab hold of Sora's arm and twist it on his back. Sora struggle to get free,

"You moron!" Riku said, "why are you taking drugs?!".

Sora continued struggling, he tried to kick Riku. Riku grab his leg and Sora fell to the ground, his arm still behind him.

"Answer, my question!" Riku said, "are you trying to kill yourself?!".

"so what if I kill myself? I'm better off dead than alive with people who doesn't even give a shit about me!" Sora said.

Riku let go of Sora's arm and kicked him. Sora coughed out blood, Riku is a good fighter.

"I care about you! Me, Zexion, Roxas! We all do! If we didn't, then what the hell am I doing here then?!" Riku said.

Sora coughed out blood again.

"Who was the one who looked after you after you were getting in trouble with everyone?! Me! Who was the one who backed you up when you were fighting with Seifer?! Zexion!" Riku began, "Who was there when you tried to ran away from home?! Roxas! and who was there with you when your mom died?! We all did!".

Sora look at him, he had tears in his eyes, he coughed out blood. A trail of blood form under his mouth.

"And who is the one person who knocked some sense into you?!" Riku said, "if you keep doing this, then I would have to say get some other friends who would take care of you, because we won't anymore!". Riku started walking away from Sora. "Bye!".

Sora stood up and quickly ran toward Riku and hugged him. Riku stop walking, he could feel Sora's tears on his shirt.

"I'm sorry" Sora cried, "I..I don't want to die yet".

"Then you better change" Riku said.

"I will" Sora cried, "I will change".

Riku hugged Sora, "It's okay".

They let go of each other, Riku face him. Sora was smiling, Riku had never seen that smile for a long time.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat" Riku said, "your skinner than Roxas now".

They laughed. Sora stop laughing and coughed out blood a few times. He drop to the floor with a loud thud! Sora had collapsed.

"Sora!" Riku try aiding his friend, "your gonna be alright, I promise".

He carried Sora and entered the house. He walked up the stairs and entered Sora's room. He laid Sora on his bed, with his blanket over him. Sora woke up in three hours, he looked around the room. Riku was sitting down on the floor next to him, sleeping. On the desk, Riku had brought Sora food. Sora smiled.

"That jerk, always there for me" he thought.

Flashback end...

End of chapter!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 16

The next day, Sora and Riku had walk to school together, now it was 3rd period Gym. The gang were changing into their regular clothes.

"Well, I'm done" Sora said to the others, "I'm gonna go wait outside. I hate the smell of this place".

Sora exited the room. Riku and the others continued changing. They heard laughter coming from the other side of the lockers. It was Seifer and his friends. Riku and the others were in their jeans, they stopped and listened.

"So like I was saying, I called Selphie, you know that chick that has a major crush on him, to come and visit the poor guy" Seifer began, "and I told her to kiss him in front of Kairi".

"then what happened?" said one of his friends, Rai.

"She did kiss him, Kairi got so mad that she dumped him" Sora continued, "So I waited until I comfort her, so I could win her over".

"what?!" Riku, Roxas, and Zexion said.

"So it was you?!" Riku said.

They stood in front of Seifer and his friends.

"You made Kairi dump Sora!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, so?" Seifer said.

"You ass!" Zexion said, "Now he's miserable!".

"I know! Its awesome!" Seifer said.

Riku pushed Seifer against the lockers.

"Hey I thought you didn't like Sora going out with Kairi" Seifer said.

"I don't but" Riku began.

"Well I'm doing you a favor" Seifer interrupted, "why would Kairi want to date a emo loser, if she could have me?".

"Sora is not an emo loser" Riku said.

"And that's what the loser friends say" Seifer said to his friends.

Riku shoved Seifer again.

"You know I should beat you up, right now for what you did" Riku said.

"Well what's stopping you?" Seifer said, "you know your happy that Sora's not dating her".

Seifer pushed Riku away from him, "so just leave Kairi alone and tell your emo friend to get over it". He and his friends left the room, laughing.

Riku sighed angrily and punched one of the lockers. They finished changing and left the room.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked as his friends step out of the locker room.

They stare at him. Roxas was about to tell Sora about Seifer's doing, but Riku interrupted him.

"Someone stole Zexion's shirt again, isn't that right, Zexion?" Riku lied.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they did" Zexion lied, "people these days don't have a sense of fashion".

"oh" Sora said, "okay...".

They head to their hangout. Sora sat down under the tree and took out his guitar. Riku and the others were a few feet away from Sora, talking.

"You know Sora misses Kairi" Roxas said.

"What? No, he's over her" Riku said.

"Come on, don't you see? He's miserable without her" Zexion said.

"Naw, I think its something else" Riku said.

"Riku! He became emo after Kairi dumped him" Zexion said.

"The key word here is Kairi" Roxas said.

Three hot girls approach Sora.

"Hey" they said.

"Hey" Sora said, ignoring them. He continued playing on his guitar.

"Ladies, he's not in the mood" Zexion said as they walk behind them.

The three girls left with sad expressions on their faces.

"That was weird" Sora thought, "Zexion shooed away some girls".

"what was that about?" Sora asked Zexion.

"What was what about?" Zexion replied.

"Is there something your hiding" Sora asked.

"No" they all said.

Sora jumped. They stood in silence, looking at each other.

"Hey Riku, can I stay at your place for a while? I don't wanna go home with my dad around" Sora said.

"Sure" Riku replied.

"Thanks, hey can we ditch our next classes" Sora said.

"Why?" Roxas said.

"I just feel like it" Sora said.

"Good idea! Let's ditch!" Riku said, sounding happy.

They gathered their stuff and went to the parking lot where Riku car was.

As they left the school in Riku's car, they were quiet. Sora thought it was odd. They would always be loud especially since they were ditching. He kept thinking about Kairi on their way to the theater. He missed everything about her; the way she looks, smell.

"Is Kairi dating Seifer?" Sora asked out of the ordinary.

"No" they all replied again.

Sora jumped again, "you guys got to stop doing that".

Later that night, Sora was settling himself in Riku's room. Riku has two beds in his room. His walls were painted a light shade of blue. Posters hung on the wall along with couple of stickers. His desk was located on the far left corner of the room. He also had a bathroom in his room. Unlike Sora's room it was clean. Riku was on his bed, starring at the floor for about three minutes. Sora finished and look at Riku. Sora grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at Riku.

"Oof!" Riku landed on his back, with the pillow on his face.

"You okay?" Sora asked, half laughing.

"Let see you've just threw a pillow at my face" Riku said under the pillow. He removed the pillow off his face and sat up. He threw the pillow back at Sora, but Sora dodged and laughed at him.

"I meant if your okay?, you seem kind of quiet all day long" Sora said.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Riku replied.

He got off his bed and walk up to his drawer and pulled out a long, black shirt. He took off the shirt he was wearing.

"You sure?" Sora said.

"Yeah" Riku said as he put on the black shirt. He got on bed and look at Sora who was changing into his shorts.

"Don't look at me, you perv" Sora said.

Riku laughed, "Your not that hot to look at".

"That's not what your ex-girlfriend said" Sora said.

"Ah. She was a bitch" Riku said.

Sora laughed, "True that".

"Hey Sora" Riku said.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

Riku paused for a second, "do you still like Kairi?".

Sora jumped, "why?".

"I just wanna know" Riku replied.

"No" Sora lied.

"Doesn't sound like it" Riku murmured.

"Why are we talking about this?" Sora asked.

"Tell me, honestly. Do you like her or not?" Riku asked again.

"I don't like her" Sora lied again.

"Your lying! Then why were you so emo a couple of days ago?" Riku asked.

"Its none of your business" Sora said, covering himself with the blanket and face the other way.

"Tell me" Riku commanded.

"I still like her okay?!" Sora said, getting annoyed by Riku's questions.

Riku stare at him, "how much?".

"a lot" Sora replied from under the covers, "Can we talk about something else?".

They stayed in silence for about two minutes until Riku broke the ice.

"Why do you like her?"

"Because she's pretty, funny, smart" Sora began, "she is perfect. She made my life seem perfect".

Riku stare at his friend, feeling guilty.

"But now she hates me and she doesn't even want to talk to me" Sora continued.

Riku looked at his feet, he shouldn't have doubt Kairi in the first place.

"I guess you were right, Riku. I should've listen to you" Sora said. He sighed. "I'm going to sleep, night".

Riku turn off the lights, he stared at the darkness surrounding him.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 17

The next day, today was the day of the Battle of the Bands, and the gang were excited. They were at the mall shopping for new duds to wear at the competition. They were at a store that sold only punk clothes (no, I'm not talking about Hot Topic). Sora was looking through the jeans while the others were looking at the belt buckles.

"You guys, I think you were right about Sora missing Kairi" Riku said to Roxas and Zexion.

"He is miserable without her" he added.

Zexion and Roxas stare at each other before looking back at Riku.

"We told you so" they said.

"We gotta do something about it" Riku said.

"Like what?" Roxas asked.

They heard a bell ring, they turn to face who it was. It was Kairi with Seifer. Riku look at Sora, who was still looking at the jeans.

"I'm going to tell Kairi about everything" Riku said.

"Good luck with that" Zexion said.

"I'm going to go look at the shirts" Kairi told Seifer.

"Kay, I'll be looking at the hats" Seifer said.

Kairi went to the back of the room; Zexion and Roxas went with Sora, Riku stayed behind. Riku turn and pretend to look at a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt. Kairi stood several inches away from Riku. She was looking at a grey Hello Kitty shirt with black long sleeves.

"Kairi" Riku whispered.

Kairi look at him with a confuse look on her face.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm Sora's friend, Riku" Riku introduce himself.

"Hey" Kairi said.

"I gotta tell you something really important about Sora" Riku said.

"If its about Sora wanting to get back together, then forget about it" Kairi glared at him.

"No, you gotta listen to me" Riku said with sincere eyes.

Kairi look at him.

"Kairi, is there a problem?" Seifer asked, walking up to them.

"No we were just talking" Kairi replied.

"Come on, let's go. I gotta get ready for the battle" Seifer said.

He and Kairi began walking away. Kairi look back at Riku before exiting the store. Riku walk back to his friends.

"Are you guys done?" Riku asked.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the shirts" Riku lied.

"Oh, I saw Kairi next to you and it seems that you two were talking" Sora said.

"Reall? I didn't notice. And why would I talk to her?" Riku said.

"I don't know" Sora replied.

They continued look around the place and picked out an outfit. They left the mall and drove to Roxas's house.

They have been practicing at Roxas for an hour and a half.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Zexion exclaimed as they finished playing.

"I'll order us some pizza" Roxas said.

Sora sat down on the couch, "hey don't order us that veggie pizza you love so much, it taste like a salad".

"well what do you expect? Roxas have to stay fit, no wonder he has a girly figure" Zexion said.

"You guys are hurting my self esteem" Roxas laughed before he entered his house.

Sora sighed sadly. Seifer is going to be in the battle so that means Kairi would be there he thought.

Riku look at Sora with concern.

He sighed and said, "I'll be right back. I gotta go get some thing from my house".

"I'll go with you" Sora said, standing up.

"No! I mean you gotta practice on that last verse, it sounded that you missed a note" Riku lied.

"It sounds alright to me" Zexion said.

"Okay, whatever. Love you bye!" Riku said quickly leaving the room.

"Did he said 'love you'?" Sora asked.

"That boy is getting weirder by the second" Zexion said.

Riku kept running through the cold air. "I gotta make this right" he thought.

"Riku sure is taking long" Sora said, connecting his guitar to the amp. It had been twenty minutes since Riku left.

"He'll be back. I ordered pizza. Its his favorite" Roxas said.

"He should've been here by now" Sora said.

"What are you? His mom?" Roxas asked.

"And what makes you? His ugly aunt?" Sora said.

"He got you there" Zexion said.

"Ooo! Burn!" Sora said.

He and Zexion high five each other and laughed. Just then, Riku entered the room, breathing heavilly.

"Why are you breathing hard?" Zexion said.

"I was running" Riku said.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Exercise?" Riku grinned.

"Where were you, young man?" Sora scowled.

"What are you? My mom?" Riku asked.

"Yeah and Roxas is your ugly aunt" Zexion said.

"Hey auntie" Riku said to Roxas.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Riku asked.

"Waiting for you" Roxas replied.

"What took you so long?" Zexion asked.

"I couldn't find my thing and I had to talk to my mom" Riku lied.

"And what was this thing?" Sora asked.

"...my lucky pick" Riku said.

"Where is it?" Sora asked.

"...lost it" Riku lied.

"So where is that pizza?" Riku asked, changing the subject.

Roxas was about to reply, but they heard the door bell ring.

"Here" he added and went inside his house.

"So what did you and your mom talk about?" Sora asked.

"Um...puberty?" Riku blurted out, feeling embarrassed.

Sora and Zexion stare oddly at Riku.

"Had the big talk, little man?" Roxas said as he entered the room, carrying a large box of pizza.

"Yeah, I learned about the birds and the bees" Riku laughed.

Roxas set the box down on the table in front of them and sat down next to Riku. They took a slice of pizza and began eating.

"You think we should practice more?" Sora asked with his mouth full.

"What do you guys think?" Riku asked the others.

"I think we should" Sora replied.

"Yeah, I'm up for it" Zexion said, wiping off the tomato sauce from his face.

Roxas simply nodded in agreement.

"After we eat of course" Sora said.

"Yeah, Roxas needs to eat a lot, he's too skinny" Zexion said.

"I weigh the same as you" Roxas protested.

"But I don't have a girly figure" Zexion said.

"What?! I do not!" Roxas said, half yelling.

"No wonder, guys always hit on you" Riku said.

They laughed except Roxas and Sora.

"Don't listen to them" Sora said.

"I never listened to them" Roxas smiled.

They finished eating and began to practicing. They practice the song they were going to play about 50 times for an hour an a half.

"Well that's enough for today" Zexion said, after finishing playing the song for the 51th time.

"Yeah, we should start getting ready for the battle, besides you guys stink" Riku said.

"Look who's talking" Roxas laughed.

"Ok, we'll meet at my house before 7:30" Riku said.

Sora and Riku grab their things and began heading out towards Riku's car. Roxas and Zexion followed. Sora put their things in the trunk, Riku went to the driver's side.

"Did you tell her earlier at the mall?" Zexion whispered to Riku.

Riku sighed before answering.

"No, the ass came before I could tell her".

Sora close the trunk. Zexion and Roxas walk back onto the sidewalk.

"See you guys tonight" Sora said.

They nodded. Sora got in the car and close the door. Riku started the car and nodded to Roxas and Zexion, before pulling out of the driveway. Sora could see Zexion getting into his car in his rear view mirror before Riku took a turn at the stop sign. They sat in silence, listening to the radio. Lips of an Angel by Hinder were playing. Sora quickly change the station before the singer started singing. It was on the Latin station.

"I never knew that you like Latin music" Riku smiled.

"I wanna be cultural for once" Sora replied.

"Do you even understand it?" Riku said.

"Some words" Sora replied.

"Which ones?" Riku ask.

"Amor, bonita, te quiero, taco" Sora said.

Riku laughed, "I only know that last word".

Sora laughed and changed the station to an Alternative Rock station. Linkin Park was playing Crawling.

"I like this song" Riku said.

"Me too" Sora said.

They sat in silence again, Riku stop at a red. Sora stare out the window, he was looking at the flower shop he had brought Kairi to buy flowers for his mom. Sora look back at the light. Riku was staring at Sora the whole time.

"Riku" Sora said.

"Hm?" Riku said.

"I think you should go" Sora said, "The light is green".

"Oh yeah" Riku said, driving forward.

"Riku, can you take me home? I want to get my lucky belt" Sora said.

"Why is it lucky?" Riku ask.

"I wore it when I asked Kairi out" Sora replied, sadly.

"Oh, Yeah I'll take you" Riku replied.

"Thanks" Sora said and look out the window again.

Riku turn left and began driving to Sora's house.

End of chapter! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 18

Sora and Riku arrived in front of Sora's house. They could see Sora' dad's Nissan parked in the driveway.

"I'll be right back" Sora said to Riku and got out of the car.

Riku look at Sora entering his house. He sighed sadly, and sat back.

"I am such a jerk" he said to himself.

Sora exited his room, the black leather belt with a silver lightning bolt buckle hanging on his left shoulder. He walk down the stairs. He had not seen his dad since he entered the house. He probably was asleep in his room he thought. Sora was about to grab the door knob until he heard his dad calling him from the living room. Sora sighed and entered the living room.

"Hey dad" he said.

His dad was sitting down on the couch, in front of the tv. The sports channel was on, but his dad was not paying attention to the baseball game that was playing. Pistons versus the Lakers.

"Sora, sit" his dad said.

Sora sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

"Where are you going?" his dad asked him.

"I'm going to Riku's house to get ready. The battle is today, remember?" Sora replied.

"That's right" his dad told himself.

"How's school?"

"I'm getting better, I'm almost getting a B in all my classes" Sora replied.

"That's good" his dad replied.

They sat in silence, listening to the cheer coming from the television. Sora's dad turn off the tv with the remote. Sora look around the room to avoid seeing his dad.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Sora" his dad began. He sighed and run his hand through his hair. Sora looked at him, worried.

"I'm really sorry about the last couple of days. I didn't mean to act like an ass to you. I regret everything that happened" he began, "I'm just under some stress but that's not an excuse for why I'm acting this way towards you. I must be the worst father in the world".

"You're a very talented kid and I'm glad to have you as my son, but I'm a terrible father to you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, son and I'm proud of you".

"Dad, your not a terrible dad and your not the worst father in the world, I'm the worst son in the world" Sora began, "Acting like a jerk to you and I'm really sorry. And I'm proud that you're my dad"

"I'm going to be a better dad to you" Sora' dad said.

"And I'm gonna be a better son" Sora replied.

They sat in silence, smiling at each other.

"So how's Kairi?" His dad asked.

"She broke up with me like 2 weeks ago" Sora replied.

"Why?" his dad ask.

Sora explained everything about him and Kairi to his father.

"Oh I see" his dad said, "Well you two are going back together soon".

"how do you know?" Sora asked.

"This happened to me and your mother" His dad said, smiling.

"Really?" Sora ask.

His dad nodded.

"You see it all began when I was about your age and well I was dating your mom for like 4 months and my friends didn't like her because well, your mom was kind of hyperactive just like you" he stop when Sora started laughing.

"Well it all happened when one of my old friends came to town one day and me and him were best buds. So when he arrived, I was mostly with your mom, but sometimes I spend the day with my old friend. Well one day, me and Ansem, that was my friend's name, we went to hang out at the park and we met my ex girlfriend, Marie. Marie kept telling me that we should get back together, but I told her that I was dating your mom. She was mad so she grab me and kissed me by force. I didn't knew your mom was walking around the park with her friend until I heard her crying behind me".

"So she broke up and we didn't talk to each other for about 2 months until I had the courage to talk to her again and I explained everything to her. She didn't believed me though, but Ansem came the next day and he told your mother about what had happened. And thanks to Ansem, we got back together and well you know the rest"

"Kairi will come around one day. I have a feeling she will" his dad added.

Sora sighed, "I hope your right, dad".

They heard Riku's car honking outside.

"I gotta go, dad" Sora said.

"Have fun and try to rock hard" his dad said

"don't worry, I will" Sora said starting to the door.

"Sora, she'll come around" his dad said.

Sora nodded and left.

"What took you so long?" Riku asked as Sora sat in the passenger's seat.

"Me and dad were talking" Sora replied.

"Is everything alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, everything is gonna be alright" Sora smiled.

Riku began driving to his house. They arrived at Riku's house in a couple of minutes and they began getting ready. Two hours before the battle. Sora and Riku finished an hour later.

Sora was dressed in a plain black sleeve-less shirt with a hood with tight, black jeans. He was wearing his lucky belt and black high tops Converse. He was also wearing a black bandana wrapped around his forehead, his bangs popping out. Black eyeliner on his eyes, stud bracelets on his arms, a black lip ring and a black guitar earring.

Riku was wearing a black shirt, ripped from the sleeves and a black and white scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore black tight jeans, tore from the knees. A black wrist band on his right arm, silver skull earrings.

"We look awesome" Riku said.

"Yeah" Sora said.

They heard the door bell ring. Riku answered. It was Roxas and Zexion.

Roxas was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a blue heart in the middle and black baggy pants. A black with blue stripes on top of his head, he also wore a blue heart earring on his left ear; a red heart on the other. Zexion was wearing a black and white sleeve, black shirt with dark blue tight jeans. He was also wearing the same heart as in Roxas's shirt as a belt buckle. His hair now contain black streaks.

"Looks like we're ready" Zexion said.

"We should check on our instruments for anything" Riku said.

They examined their instruments, carefully. As they finished, they decided to put them in the car.

"Are we done?" Sora asked as he closed the trunk door.

"I just got to do one more thing. You guys get in the car, I'm driving" Riku said.

The others obeyed Riku and Riku started walking toward his front door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. It ringed five times until the person answered.

"Hey, we're about to leave" Riku said, "Be there in 30 minutes. Make sure he doesn't see you. Bye".

Riku hung up his phone and look at his friends. They had already entered the car. They were starring at him, curiously. Riku walk over to the car and sat down on the driver's seat.

"What are you looking at?" Riku asked.

"Nothing" They said, looking out the window.

Riku started the car and drove toward to where the battle was being held.

End of chapter! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 19

They had arrived where the Battle was being held. 25 minutes had passed and they were now in the parking lot. They grab their instruments and began walking to the back of the place. They entered the building and their jaws dropped. The place was crowded with teens, mostly by punks, rockers, and skaters.

"Whoa, it is so packed" Roxas said.

"I can't wait until we play. We are so gonna rock this place!" Zexion said.

They made their way back stage where they had put their things down. Seifer approach them with a smirk on his face, along with his two friends.

"I thought you, losers, wouldn't showed up at all" he said.

"And to miss a chance to beat your lame band? I think not" Roxas said.

"You losers are gonna lose" Seifer said.

"Wow, nice comeback, Seifer" Zexion said.

"We'll lose when you actually play a single note on your guitar" Sora said, sarcastically.

"My band is going to win because I have my lucky charm with me" Seifer said.

"What? You've brought Mr. Cuddles with you?" Sora said.

Riku, Roxas, and Zexion stare at Sora. They never seen Sora like this before. He was usually calm and a little assertive, but now it was like he became more assertive.

"Oh did I say that? What I really meant that" Sora began,"Grow up, you wannabe loser!".

"better yet, just go home and go snuggle with Mr. Cuddles!" he added.

Seifer and his friends left. An angry expression on Seifer's face.

"Whoa, Sora" Riku said, "remind me never to tick you again".

"that was hilarious yet awesome!" Roxas said.

"I forgot that he used to have that bear in Kinder Garden" Zexion said.

"Well, he really needs to grow up" Sora said.

"Hey you three" the host of the battle approach them.

"You're up after EROX, after the break in 20 minutes" he added.

"Thanks" Sora said to the host. The host nodded and left.

"After them?" Zexion said, looking at Seifer and his band preparing themselves.

"Well, they saved the best for last" Sora said, smiling.

"Up next!" the Host announced on stage, "is EROX, give them a hand!".

They heard cheering coming from the audience. Sora look at the stage; Seifer was on guitar, one of friends on bass, and the other on the drums. They started playing when the drummer finished hitting his drum sticks together three times.

"Wow, they suck" Roxas said.

"We are so gonna win this" Sora said.

"Well duh, Seifer would even lose to a monkey playing on the guitar" Zexion said.

"I gotta go pee now" Riku said to his friends, "I'll be right back".

Riku left his friends and stop at an empty hallway that led to the restroom. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Are you here?" he answered, "That's good. Thanks you very much and I'll prove to you that I wasn't lying". He hung up his phone and smiled. He went back to where his friends were. They were still looking on stage. Seifer's band had finished playing.

"That's it for EROX" the host said, "up next it The Emo Hearts after this short break!".

Seifer and his two friends smirked at Sora and the others and continued back stage.

"Sora, could you go get my phone from the car? I accidently left it" Riku said.

"Sure" Sora said and left.

Riku pulled out his cell phone and began pressing some numbers.

"Why did you told Sora to get your phone even though you have your phone with you?" Zexion asked.

"We need Seifer to tell the truth" Riku replied.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because I promise someone that I would" Riku said, "Roxas, you have to record my talk with Seifer with my phone. Remember keep the phone hidden though. Come on".

They began looking for Seifer. They've found him and his friends in the empty hallway, talking.

"What are you losers want?" Seifer said as he noticed Riku walking up to him.

Riku mention Roxas to start recording by 'accidently' hitting him on the elbow. Roxas began recording the conversation, the phone hidden behind him.

"Is Kairi your girlfriend?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she is because of my little plan" Seifer replied.

"And what was your little plan?" Zexion asked.

"Like I would ever tell you losers" Seifer said.

"I knew it. You probably stole the plan from one of your idiotic friends here" Roxas said.

"Like these two would ever come up with a plan to make Kairi dump Sora by telling Selphie to kiss Sora in front of Kairi" Seifer said.

"I thought so" Zexion said.

"Well thank you!" Riku said, smiling and they left, quickly.

They arrived back stage.

"That Seifer is one idiot" Riku said, half laughing.

"Yeah, he blurts out everything" Roxas said.

"Okay then, I'll be right back then. Give me my phone back, Roxas" Riku said.

Roxas gave Riku his phone back and thus Riku left, running.

"Hey Riku, I can't find your phone" Sora said as he approach Roxas and Zexion.

"Where's Riku?" he asked as he notice Riku was gone.

"He went to go pee" Roxas and Zexion said at the same time.

"What is wrong with his bladder? He must've drank 7 cans of soda again" Sora said.

Riku just then arrived.

"Hey I couldn't find your phone" Sora said.

"Yeah, I found it in my pocket" Riku lied.

"And you didn't call me that you found it?" Sora said.

"I couldn't cause I lost my phone" Riku lied again.

Sora stayed quiet, starring at him oddly, "What?".

"Well let's go and settle our things on stage!" Riku said, quickly trying to change the subject.

Sora sighed angrily before he smack himself on his forehead.

They grab their things and began settling on stage for their performance.

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

The Emo and The Girly Girl

Chapter 20

(A/N: I was going to write a song to include with this fanfic, but I couldn't think of anything, so I'm very sorry, curse my mind for keep getting writer's block. Well thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter of this story, and I'm happy that some of you like this story. Thank you everyone. Well now on with the chapter!)

The gang finished settling on stage. Riku had told the host that they were ready to play. They stood on their designated spots; Riku in the center in front of the microphone, Zexion on the far right corner, Sora in the far left corner, and Roxas in the back.

"Now for our next performance, give it up for our last band for the evening" the host began, "The Emo Hearts!"

After the host was finished, the velvet, red curtains slowly rise. As soon as the curtains were high up, the audience cheered loudly, louder than Seifer' band had received.

"Let's rock" Roxas said to the others.

"That sounds stupid for a reason" Zexion said.

"Well you try and think of something" Roxas said.

Sora and Riku couldn't help but laugh. Riku nodded to the others, that was the cue to begin. Zexion began by playing a couple of soft notes, then followed by Riku. Sora waited until it was his turn to play. Sora look out to the crowd, he seem to know a few of the faces from school. Sora listened to the song and began playing rapid notes along with Roxas' drum beats. They continued playing this verse until Zexion began playing rapidly. Riku stop and began to sing.

Sora and the others continued playing. Riku stop singing and they began on the bridge.

The crowd kept cheering. Sora smiled, they probably have a chance on winning. Riku began singing again. Sora readied himself for the upcoming guitar solo he was about to play as soon as Riku stop singing again. Sora started on his guitar solo when Riku finished. The audience cheered louder than ever. Riku look at Sora and smiled. He laughed when he saw Seifer with a smirk when he saw Sora playing. Riku look out at the audience. He searched for somebody. Roxas banged on his drums five times and Zexion, Sora, and Riku played, Riku still singing.

Sora saw Seifer storming out and he smiled. They played two more verses and they finished playing. The audience again cheered loudly, making the band smile.

"Give it up for the Emo Hearts! I think I know who will win tonight! But now its time to collect the results from the judges after this break" the host said and thus he left back stage. Sora and the others went back stage.

"That was awesome! The rush!" Roxas said.

"I'm like so hyper!" Zexion said, "we are gonna win this!".

"They liked us!" Sora said.

"Yeah" Riku said.

"Yeah right" Seifer approach them.

"Hey look it's the guy who has a band that sucks!" Roxas said.

"We'll see who will win" Seifer smirked.

"I have the results" the host said, "now will the bands come on stage".

They went on stage followed by three other bands that played earlier.

"The winner of tonight battle is" The announcer paused.

Everyone were anxious. Sora forgot to breathe until Riku elbowed him.

"Thanks" Sora whispered to Riku.

"No prob" Riku said, "I don't want you to die before your surprise".

"what surprise?" Sora asked.

"The Emo Hearts!" the announcer said.

Everyone cheered, Seifer groaned.

"Woo hoo!" Roxas cheered.

"We won!" Zexion said.

"What?!" Sora and Riku said.

"Give it once more for the Emo Hearts" the announcer said.

The audience cheered louder than before.

"I knew it!" Riku said.

"In your face!" Roxas and Zexion said to Seifer who stormed off along with his two friends.

Roxas, Riku, and Zexion were cheering. Sora grab his electric guitar and went back stage. He put his guitar in his case. Sora sighed. He felt depressed.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he heard.

Riku stood behind him. Roxas and Zexion was on stage, holding the trophy.

"We won! You can't be sad!" Riku said, happily.

Sora gave Riku a small smile then frown.

"Yeah, I know, but I still lost" Sora said.

"You still haven't seen your surprise" Riku said.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Sora said.

"Sora!" they heard a familiar voice.

"Turn around" Riku said, smiled.

He grab Sora and turn him around. Sora immediately smiled when he saw Kairi walking towards him.

"Kairi?" he said.

Kairi quickly hugged him, tight. She let go of him, Sora still smiling. He got a good look at her. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt with pink and black stripe leggings. Black and pink skulls earring, a black pick as a necklace. Black, plastic bracelets on both of her arms. Her nails were painted black and she had pink eyeshadow on.

"Wow, you look hot" Sora said.

Kairi giggled, "your not bad yourself".

"I better leave you two alone" Riku said and joined Roxas and Zexion on stage.

"You guys were awesome!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Cause I wanted to see you" Kairi replied.

"But I thought you were mad at me" Sora said.

"Sora" she sighed, "I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't know, please forgive me. I now know the truth of what happened. Someone told me that it wasn't your fault, it was Seifer's".

"Seifer?" Sora said, confused.

"You see, Seifer told Selphie to kiss you in front of me so I would break up with you" Kairi said.

"Seifer, did this?!" Sora said.

Kairi nodded.

"When I see him, oh ho, ho, he is so dead!" Sora said, making a fist.

Kairi grabbed his hand, Sora stop and look at Kairi. He smiled, he missed that smile so much. He sighed.

"I'm sorry too" Sora said, "for how I've been acting".

"I forgive you" she said.

Sora hugged her. Riku noticed Sora and Kairi and smiled.

"Tell me, who told you this?" Sora said.

"Riku" Kairi replied.

"Riku?" Sora said, confused.

"Yes. He told me everything. I thought he was lying but he kept telling me and telling me" Kairi said, "you see he told me to come tonight and he would give me evidence that Seifer was behind this".

She took out a cell phone; Riku's cell phone. She press a button. They heard Riku's conversation with Seifer.

"Riku did all of this?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded, "He cares about you".

Sora look at Riku, who was talking with Roxas and Zexion.

"Kairi, I thought you wouldn't talk to me after what happened, but thank god, that I have you in my arms tonight" Sora said, "Everyday without you was a nightmare".

"Kairi, I love you" Sora said.

"Sora, I love you too" Kairi said.

Sora lower his face to Kairi's and kissed her lips. They stop and gaze at each other.

"Hold on" Sora told Kairi. Kairi nodded. Sora went over to where Riku was.

"Yes?" Riku said.

Sora quickly hugged him, "thanks for everything".

"Hey, all this was a part of my fault and I hate to see you being emo everyday" Riku said.

Sora let go of Riku and smiled.

"I can't believe you did this" Sora said.

"Hey its what friends do" Riku said.

"Hey we help too" Roxas said, feeling ignored.

"Yeah" Zexion.

"Thank you too, Roxas and Zexion for being there for me" Sora said.

Sora look at Kairi and mention her to come over. Kairi obeyed and walk next to Sora.

"You guys, this is Kairi, my girlfriend" Sora said, "Kairi these are my friends, Riku, Roxas, and Zexion".

"Hey you guys" Kairi greeted.

"Hey" they greeted back.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but Kairi, your hot!" Roxas said.

Kairi giggled, "well too bad, I'm his girlfriend".

"yeah, what she says" Sora said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Kairi, Sora, I would like to tell you that I'm sorry" Riku began, "for being a total ass to you too".

"don't apologize" Kairi said, "without you, I wouldn't be here with Sora today".

"yeah, we would like to say thank you" Sora said.

Riku smiled, "Sora, I was wrong. She is different. She's cool".

"Told you" Sora said as he tighten his grip around his girlfriend.

"I'm so hungry! Let's go eat" Roxas groan.

"Let's go to the Dine" Riku said.

"Riku's buying!" Zexion said.

"What?" Riku said, confused.

"Don't worry, I'll help pay. It's the least I can do" Sora said.

"Thanks because well I only have 5 dollars" Riku grinned.

"And your not going to get ice cream" Kairi said to Sora, "after what I've heard you've been munching on 5 bags of candy".

"ah come on, who told you this?" Sora groan.

"Nope sorry and Riku told me" Kairi replied.

"Curse you, Riku" Sora said.

They laughed except for Sora.

"She got you on a leash, dude" Zexion said to Sora.

"So? I like a little assertiveness in girls" Sora grinned.

"Well she's the perfect match for you" Riku said.

Sora smiled. He was glad that his friends are cool with Kairi, his dad was treating him better, he was going to beat up Seifer, and most of all he had Kairi back.

Even though the won the Battle of the Bands, Sora felt more victorious than ever.

The End!

Please Review!


End file.
